Destiny
by kagomes heart
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha find love and heartache as the final battle with Naraku and their destiny looms.
1. Default Chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Inuyasha is owned and created by Rumiko Takahashi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha fanfic - Destiny - Chapter 1 - Goodbye.

Kagome clung to her mother tightly, burying herself in the warmth and comfort of her embrace. 

She held on for dear life, memorizing the moment. The tears fell freely for both of them as she reluctantly pulled away, for both of them realized that this could be the last time they would ever see one another. 

They glanced at each other startled, hearing loud thumps on the staircase, realizing Souta was on his way down to the kitchen. 

They had both finished wiping away the tears as he came tearing into the kitchen only to be stopped by Kagome who pulled him into a bear hug. 

She laughed softly, seeing him pull a disgusted face before he turned bright red, embarrassed at the show of affection from his older sister. 

Although secretly it made him happy, not that he'd ever tell her! Finally after a lot of squirming he managed to break free, turning to face her accusingly.

"Ewwwwwwwww Kagome that was gross, what's wrong with you? You've finally lost it haven't you? All that traveling down the well has driven you mad!!!!!! It's a wonder Inuyasha puts up with you!" 

Souta eyeballed his sister carefully, sure that the last comment would get a reaction out of her. He silently waited for her to begin her tirade of insults. But he was surprised again and went wide-eyed when instead of verbally attacking him; Kagome giggled and ruffled his hair. 

"Hey, stop that, leave my hair alone. I'm gonna go play video games, maybe you'll be back to normal after dinner." 

He turned to leave and was stopped by Kagome's voice, he noticed it was unusually subdued, sad even. Yep that was definitely sadness he saw in her eyes as she spoke.

"I won't be here for dinner Souta; I have to go back to the feudal era. Everyone is waiting for me. In fact I'll be going in a few minutes. So I'll say good bye now dear brother, I love you." Kagome smiled as she said the last part. Glad that she had managed to tell her brother that she loved him before she left.

Souta regarded her carefully, where he had first thought she was just being weird. He'd now become worried and his concern reflected in his face.

"Kagome is everything alright? You're starting to scare me"

Kagome smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm fine Souta; I just wanted to say good bye today is all. Anything wrong with that?"

"I, guess not. Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure silly, now off you go and play your stupid video games."

"Ha!!!!!! You called them stupid you are fine!!!!!" Happy that nothing was wrong with his sister, except for the fact she was in a weird mood, he turned and ran, yelling out for her to say hi to Inuyasha for him.

"He'll understand one day dear." Kagome turned to face her mom at hearing her voice; her shoulders sank as she sighed deeply.

"Hopefully he won't have to mom. Hopefully everything will work out alright and he'll just think I'm being weird. I have to get going mom. They'll be waiting for me. I can't afford to delay any longer. I said my goodbye to Jii Chan already. Although he's blissfully unaware of what's going on, just like Souta."

Kagome's mother nodded giving her daughter a reassuring look, knowing that Kagome didn't want to leave as much as she didn't want her daughter to go. She wished with all her heart she could stop Kagome going down the well to the feudal era. Especially this time. But she wouldn't, this was something Kagome had to do. Still not for the first time, Mrs. Higurashi felt herself wishing that it were not her daughter's destiny to be the protector of the Shikon no tama and help rid the world of the evil hanyou Naraku.

Kagome returned her mothers reassuring look. She had always known her mother was strong, but had never really known the depths of her strength until she had talked with her the night before. It was the first time she had really sat down and talked with her mother of her time in the feudal era.

She had told her family edited tales. Where near mortal wounds were but mere scratches and Inuyasha defeated foes with ease, even if he was an ass while doing so. These tales of heroism were why Souta idolized the young hanyou so.

Kagome had always been afraid to tell how close to death they often came, for fear of not being allowed to go back. For fear of being parted from Inuyasha. So she had never really been able to share her fears, her feelings with her mother. But this time was different, this time Kagome had to tell her mother at least what she was facing. Because this time, there was the very real possibility she and the others would not survive. The time for the final battle against Naraku had come. And Kagome wanted to let her family know how much she loved them in case she could never again tell them.

Kagome had felt so guilty and ashamed when during their talk it had become apparent that her mother had been fully aware of the danger she had been facing during her time in the Sengoku Jidai. It had made Kagome sad to realize that she'd had someone to confide in all along and had wasted the chance.

When she had finished telling her mother the whole tale of her travels over the last three years and of what she and the others had faced. She had expected for her mother to be angry and ban her from ever going back to the feudal era. Her mother's reaction completely surprised her, she had pulled her into a tight hug before pouring out her heart to her daughter.

"Oh Kagome. I'm so very glad you decided to confide in me. For so long now I've watched you travel through the well, tired and hurting, body, mind and soul. I've seen the sparkle in your eyes when you talk of your friends and your achievements over there. I've watched you juggle your responsibilities as a miko with those of a schoolgirl. I've watched from a distance as my little girl has grown into an amazing woman.

And you are Kagome, you're amazing. You're strong and determined, caring and kind, gentle and loving. Despite everything that has been thrown your way you have stood your ground. Despite the countless dangers you have never wavered. I'm so happy you gave me the chance to tell you how much I love you and how very proud I am of you Kagome.

So often I've seen you come back wounded, I know you thought you'd hidden it well. But I'm your mother Kagome, I noticed when your hurt, in mind and body. I've wished so often that you'd never gone through the well, that you didn't have all this thrust on your young shoulders. But I know that this is your destiny Kagome. You were meant for this. I may not have to like it, but I know this is something you have to see through to the end despite the dangers. You have my love and support Kagome. But please try and come back to me safe. Please....."

Before she knew it, she was at the well. Kagome looked back towards the house, knowing that her mother's heart was breaking just as her own was. She ran a hand along the edge of the well, contemplating not going for a moment. Just for a moment, but knowing that as much as she wanted to stay, she also wanted to go.

She had shared so much with them all. Through hard times and fun times. She could not abandon them. She could not abandon Inuyasha. She had vowed to stay by his side, to see him through until the end and she would. She could not abandon the young man she had given her heart to. Even if he would go with hell to Kikyo instead of returning her love. With one last wistful look around, she jumped over the edge and let herself fall into the darkness.

All too soon she was back on the other side. She climbed out taking in the fresh air and the beautiful scenery. And finally her eyes rested on his beautiful amber eyes as he came striding towards her. Before she knew it he had wrapped her up in an embrace. One arm around her waist and one hand cradling her head, like she was so precious she might break any moment.

"Kagome" he said simply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Reunions.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha held her close, taking in her scent, happy at the feel of her body against his. He let the relief he felt at her return wash over him. Every time she went through the well back to modern Japan, he felt as if his heart stopped, only to beat again when she returned. He could never shake the overwhelming fear every time she left that she would not return. Many a time he had gotten impatient, the separation driving him insane and he had gone through the well to drag her back to feudal Japan. But she had never failed him, she had always returned to his side as she had promised she would.

He half wished that she had not returned this time. Truth be told he didn't want her there for the end battle. He couldn't bear for Kagome to be hurt, and he couldn't even begin to let himself think of the all too real possibility she might die. But she would not be put off; she refused to not be by his side in this final fight. Besides with Kikyo still injured, Kagome was needed to fight with her purity arrows. Kikyo had even given Inuyasha a special arrow to give to Kagome for the purpose of battling against Naraku. He clenched his teeth and made a fist with the hand at Kagome's waist. No it would never happen, He would protect Kagome at all costs!

"Inuyasha?" Kagome pulled away from him, feeling his body stiffen as he had clenched his fist. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha stared deeply into Kagome's eyes and she felt herself blush under the close scrutiny of his gaze. The warmth intensified as he gently placed a clawed finger to her lips.

"Silly girl, nothing is wrong. I will protect you." He grinned at her, amused by the reaction to his touch. It was his turn to blush however as Kagome reached out to clasp his outstretched hand in both of hers. His eyes widening with surprise at her touch.

"I know Inuyasha, I trust you. You have no need to fear for me during the battle. We will defeat Naraku and........ and..." Kagome couldn't finish as the tears began to form at thinking of what would happen after they had defeated Naraku. She would lose Inuyasha forever, he would go to hell with Kikyo and she would return to modern Japan.

It hurt Inuyasha to see Kagome so upset, as he realized she was most likely thinking of his promise to Kikyo. He opened his mouth to try and comfort her but was cut off by a squeaky voice yelling at him.

"Inuyasha!!!!! Baka!!! What have you done to upset Kagome this time?" He and Kagome quickly stepped apart from one another and he turned to glare at the outspoken kitsune who had interrupted them.

"Shippo-chan, do not be so harsh with Inuyasha. He didn't hurt me, I was upset about leaving my family. Really that's all it was." She forced a bright smile at Shippo, to stop him from worrying and sank to sit on her knees, motioning for him to come to her. Which he did, screaming her name happily and clutching her tightly, much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

"Were you family very sad Kagome?" He gazed up at his adoptive mother with eyes full of love and adoration.

"Yes Shippo-chan. It was very had to say goodbye this time. But they understand this is something that has to be done, Naraku has to be stopped. Defeating him comes before all else, even our lives." Shippo looked up at the determined young woman he had taken as his adoptive mother. Her sobering words causing him to pause and think hard about what his friends were about to face. He didn't want to think of them dead or hurt, especially Kagome or even Inuyasha for that matter. Inuyasha's gruff voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey you little runt, are Sango and Miroku back at the village yet?"

"Kagoooomeeeeee, Inuyasha's being mean to me!!!" The small kitsune put on his cutest look possible. He folded his arms and glared at Inuyasha triumphantly, waiting for Kagome to come to his aid and admonish the irritable hanyou. Soon she'd start yelling at him, if he got real lucky, she might even sit Inuyasha. Unfortunately, he didn't get quite the response he was hoping for. Instead of his hold over her working, Kagome's influence went to work on him.

"Shippo-chan, we don't have time for these antics right now, please answer Inuyasha's question." 

Shippo stared open mouthed at her, shocked that she had not taken his side. Inuyasha was momentarily surprised himself, but soon regained his composure enough to smile smugly at Shippo. On seeing the hanyou's huge smile, Shippo had been about to mount a protest and pout some more, but Kagome had her determined face on and he knew nothing would dissuade her, so he began to fill them in on the details.

"Hai, they have returned last night, they are waiting for us at the village. Sango had wanted to pay her respects to her fallen comrades and family before the battle. And to do some work on her boomerang."

"Good, then we should be getting back there, it's going to be a long day. We have a lot to figure out. Come on you two" Inuyasha began to stride off and motioned for them both to follow.

"Hai!" Kagome and Shippo chorused in agreement, and Inuyasha cracked a rare smile at not being argued with for once.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked in silence, the only sounds coming from Shippo's constant chatter, as he excitedly told Kagome of all he had been up to in her absence, even if she had only been gone for a few days. As usual Inuyasha and Kagome stole silent glances at one another, each blushing madly on the occasion they happened to get caught. Inuyasha turned away on one such occasion and pondered over his feelings towards Kagome. From how he had tried to kill her for the jewel when they had first met. To the silent understanding of shared feelings they had now. 

His initial feelings of animosity at her being Kikyo's reincarnation had quickly changed and over the course of their travels evolved into something much deeper. Feelings deeper than those he had felt for Kikyo even. There was no comparison, Kagome had won his heart and soul. He had complete faith and trust in Kagome. Something that had been severely lacking in his relationship with Kikyo. Kagome was purer in heart than even she had been, even while she was alive. Kagome was vibrant, full of life, it made her a radiant beauty, her smile never failing to lighten the burdens his heart felt. He felt that he could do anything while Kagome was with him.

Kikyo was a classic beauty, it was rare that she would smile. Her delicate features usually an expressionless mask as she spent her life in dedication to the protection of the jewel and the villagers. A duty that meant she could not afford to be carefree. He had loved her caring nature and gentle ways and her acceptance of his companionship. She had not been afraid of him, not from the first moment she had met him. Something that was rare for Inuyasha back in those days. Even now there were still people who would shy away from him. He had led a very lonely life until he had met Kikyo, she had befriended him and given him a chance to not be lonely in life. All it required was that he become a human for her. Something Kagome had not asked of him, she accepted him as he was. Perfectly happy to be the friend of a lowly hanyou. Only she didn't see him that way, she saw him as an equal, as her friend. She returned his feelings of faith and trust. He'd never had someone believe in him as Kagome did, the depth of her loyalty always surprised him. He often felt he wasn't worthy of such devotion. He loved Kagome, she was his....... soul mate.

"Shipp-chan I see the village, can you go ahead and let everyone know we are coming?" Kagome's voice shook Inuyasha from his thoughts.

"But Kagoomeee, I want to walk with you...."Shippo wailed at her, making his eyes as large and watery as possible.

"Please Shippo-chan, for me." Kagome looked down at the little kitsune pleadingly. And for the second time that day, her influence on Shippo won out as he sighed in defeat and ran towards the village.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha and cleared her throat, nervous at the question she was about to ask him, now she had gotten Shippo out of earshot.

"Inuyasha." She bowed her head, unable to look him in the eye. "Why is it you were unaware of Miroku and Sango's return? Have you not been staying in the village in my absence?" 

Were you with Kikyo? She thought. Her heart racing at the possibility he had.

"I... I've not been at the village." Kagome's heart sank at his response, he had been with Kikyo!

"I've been by the well since you left, waiting for your return." Inuyasha's heart soared as he saw the smile return to Kagome's face after his previous reply had seemingly caused her so much hurt. 

She thought I was with Kikyo, he realized. He made a silent vow to himself. Soon Kagome, soon I will tell you how I feel, you deserve to know before we go into battle. Kikyo may have my promise, but it is you that has truly won my heart.

"Inuyasha...." Kagome didn't get the chance to finish as Sango interrupted her with a greeting. They had been so engrossed in one another that they had reached the village and their friends withough noticing.

"Kagome-chan, I am so happy to see you have returned. How is your family?" The happiness at seeing her friend was written on the young demon slayers face as well as evident in her voice. Kagome smiled brightly at her.

"They are fine Sango, worried of course but they are fine. I'm so glad to see you all too. How was the trip to your village?" Kagome instantly regretted asking at watching the sorrow etched on her dear friend's face. She walked over and hugged her, before pulling back and taking her hands in her own and giving them a squeeze. She let her hands fall back to her sides, and sighed, bowing her head in guilt.

"I'm sorry Sango, I shouldn't have asked you that."

"No Kagome-chan. Please don't feel bad, I'm glad you care enough to ask. I'm glad that I went, and was able to pay my respects, since this is the last opportunity we have before the battle. It made me happy to be able to do so" Sango smiled reassuringly at Kagome, not wanting her friend to feel guilty. But found that her friends eyes had now widened in surprise as Miroku had decided to make his presence known and currently had taken Kagome's hands in his own.

"Don't worry Kagome-san. We will defeat Naraku, I have no doubt in my mind about that. But can I ask a favor of you, in case I don't make it thru to the e...... THUMP!!! THWACK! Miroku's last words went unfinished as he was attacked on two fronts and was sent sprawling to the floor.

"Pervert!!!!!!" Sango glared at him accusingly as she towered over his fallen body. So focused was her glare at his face, that she didn't notice the hand slowly snaking its way towards her butt. SLAP!!!! This time she left a nice red handprint on his face and he looked up at her with an expression of mock hurt.

"But Sango, I was only holding on to you, so I could get myself up off the ground!"

Inuyasha snorted in response barely containing his own rage. "Feh! And Sesshomaru and I are loving brothers. I've told you before to keep your filthy, perverted hands OFF of Kagome. Next time I'll kill you instead of giving you a bump on the head."

Inuyasha growled, and at first everyone thought it had been at Miroku, until they noticed the twitching of his ears and nose. Suddenly the wind picked up and fallen leaves swirled in the air as they all saw a telltale tornado of air heading their way.

"You'd do well to take your own advice you mangy mutt and stay away from MY WOMAN!"

The approaching tornado had disappeared as quickly as it had arrived, to reveal the form of the leader of the wolf pack, who had spoken so boldy to Inuyasha.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise at the sudden appearance of the young wolf demon.

"In, the, Flesh!" He grinned wolfishly........


	3. Chapter 3 Unwilling Allies

Destiny - Chapter 3 - Unwilling allies.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome making a barrier between her and the wolf demon. A deep throated growl escaping his mouth.

"Feh! You don't have to announce yourself you filthy wolf. We could smell you a mile off" Inuyasha bared his fangs as he flexed his claws in preparation to fight Kouga.

Kouga grinned edging towards Inuyasha and of course closer to Kagome, he stepped to the left to try and go around the agitated hanyou. But found that Inuyasha mirrored his steps. He gave up and finally stepped so that he was nose to nose with Inuyasha. 

"Not half as bad as you dog breath. It's a wonder your companions don't pass out from the fumes. I'd be happy to solve the problem for them." He grinned devilishly, he so loved to taunt the young hanyou, and one day his victory over the mutt would be complete, the day he finally won Kagome.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" 

Inuyasha launched himself at Kouga, swiping his claws in a diagonal motion from head to foot, looking to rip open the wolf demon. But thanks to the Shikon shards in his legs, Kouga was faster than your average demon and all Inuyasha managed to claw was air. Inuyasha pushed off the ground to leap up at Kouga, but found himself skidding along in the dirt as the wolf demon's foot connected with his face.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome cried out his name while attempting to rush to his side, only to be restrained by Miroku.

"No Kagome-san, you must stay here where it is safe."

"But Miroku I have to stop them from fighting, they'll kill each other!" Kagome cast a worried look his way, desperate to stop the battle waging between the angry youkai. Sango rested a hand gently on Kagome's shoulder.

"Houshi-sama is right Kagome-chan. You shouldn't interfere; you could get injured if you come between them. Let them fight it out, they'll get tired sooner or later."

"Or they'll die!" Kagome's shoulders sunk in defeat. "I know your right Sango, Miroku. But I can't help but feel responsible." She looked up at Sango with saddened eyes. Sango responded by gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Do not blame yourself for their stupidity Kagome-chan. Inuyasha should know better by now than to question that your relationship with Kouga is anything but friendship. And you have made it clear to Kouga many times that you are not his woman, and do not intend to become his mate. I'm sure even if you were not around they would still find cause to fight as they do. They are both as pig headed and stubborn as each other. Typical males, treating you as an object to fight over while paying no attention to what you do and want. They alone are responsible for the actions they take not you."

Kagome grinned, forgetting for a moment the battle raging on in front of them. 

"Hai Sango. I never thought of it like that. You're right, they never listen to anything I say and Inuyasha should trust me enough by now not to doubt my word. Mou, I wish they could stop being so childish."

"Well not all of us are bad Kagome-san." Miroku grinned as he cheerfully rejoined the conversation.

"No some of you are worse!" Sango replied, turning to look him straight in the eye to be sure he understood she was talking about him.

"Why Sango I'm hurt." Miroku put his hand to his heart in mock pain before letting it drop to the side as his tone changed to a more serious one. "Besides it isn't a simple case of trusting Kagome. Even if Inuyasha believes that Kagome does feel nothing for Kouga besides friendship he must still fight the wolf demon."

"Nani?" Kagome blurted out in confusion, as Sango coolly raised an eyebrow in interest and motioned Miroku to continue speaking.

"Even if Inuyasha believes you Kagome, Kouga will not relinquish his claim on you. If Inuyasha were not to fight him, it would be the same as saying that Kouga's claim is true and you are rightfully his woman. Inuyasha must fight to prove that you are not Kouga's woman and that his claim is a false one."

Kagome's eyes widened in realization. "So, all this time when I stopped the fights, Inuyasha got mad with me, because as long as Kouga keeps coming back he has a claim on me and Inuyasha thought that I wanted this?" Kagome looked to Miroku, who stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Hai Kagome-san, I think that's it exactly." Miroku grinned excited that his words had helped Kagome realize something important.

"So then how do we stop them?" Kagome looked at Miroku questioningly, he sighed in response. Maybe his words hadn't gotten through after all.

"We don't. YOU don't. They fight until one of them loses."

Kagome flashed him a frantic look. "But neither of them will stop until the other is dead, they will not give up!"

Miroku stared grimly at her. "Hai, I know. But that is the way it is, there is nothing that can be done. This is between Inuyasha and Kouga."

Sango snorted. "Heh, it's all so stupid if you ask me, their fight is pointless. We really can't afford for this to be happening right now, not so close to the battle. We especially can't risk Inuyasha being hurt."

Kouga falling at their feet snapped the trio out of their conversation. He wiped some blood by his mouth and grinned up at Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll have the puppy sent packing soon and you won't have to deal with him anymore." Kouga looked from Kagome to Inuyasha eager to see the reaction of his words. The group followed his gaze towards the advancing Inuyasha his eyes were focused on the fallen form of the wolf demon and his proximity to Kagome.

"Don't fucking talk to her, don't even fucking look at her. She isn't your woman, she never was and she NEVER will be. Get that into your empty skull once and for all. Oh I forgot you'd rather I beat it into you!" Inuyasha dove at Kouga who once again elegantly danced out of the way.

"Cheating bastard!!! Fight me one on one without your shards!" Inuyasha turned to face Kouga who had jumped and flipped to land gently behind the hanyou.

"At least I fight with my hands you stinking half-breed; you couldn't kill a fucking flea without that sword of yours!" Kouga leapt out of the way as Inuyasha lunged for him again.

Inuyasha growled. "I haven't unleashed Tetsusaiga on you yet. And I won't need to, I'll tear you limb from bloody limb with my claws. I'll rip you open from head to toe you bastard, when I'm through you'll be begging for you life!"

"Strong words from someone who hasn't hit me with his last two strikes wouldn't you say, you piece of dog shit." Kouga smiled triumphantly at Inuyasha but his expression changed to one of shock, when Inuyasha managed to get to him faster than he had anticipated. He managed to flip at the last moment, limiting the damage. But when he landed it was obvious enough for all to see that Inuyasha had torn his shoulder pretty badly.

"Speak less, fight more you filthy wolf, you might last a little longer!" Inuyasha began to launch himself once again at the wolf demon, only to pull himself back sharply as an arrow hit the ground between him and Kouga.

"ENOUGH! You both should know better, especially ye Inuyasha. Now is not the time for you and Kouga to be fighting one another. Ye need to work together. You will need him will ye not to help draw out Naraku for he will certainly come looking for the remaining shards of the jewel that Kouga possesses.

Initially too shocked to speak, Inuyasha found his voice to reply to the elderly miko Kaede who had interrupted his fight with Kouga.

"Better if I kill Kouga and take the jewel shards then we have no need of him. Naraku will come to me and I won't have to put up with his disgusting smell following around Kagome any more."

Kaede shook her head in disagreement. "Nay Inuyasha, ye need Kouga more than ye think. Naraku will no doubt bring countless youkai to the battle; more than your small group could possible take care of. While you try to keep them off your backs Naraku will pick ye off one by one. Kouga can bring his wolf pack to the fight to take them on allowing you to concentrate on Naraku."

"She has a good point Inuyasha." Miroku added thoughtfully.

"Feh, that smelly wolf and his pack are useless." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his nose to the air. Hating the idea of working together with the wolf demon, but slowly realizing the old miko was right. The wolf pack could be a great help to them, and the more people they had on their side, the less chance Kagome would get hurt.

"What makes you think I would work with that disgusting half breed anyway?" Kouga snorted, refusing to look Inuyasha's way for once.

"Please, listen to Kaede-sama; just please work together on this can you. When the battle is over, you two can fight this out all you want I won't try and stop you." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as she finished speaking.

"Eh?" His amber eyes looked at her in surprise, searching to see if he had heard her right. "Kagome, you.. you won't stop us from fighting each other anymore?"

"No Inuyasha I won't I think I finally understand your reasons and I'm sorry that I have stood in the way in the past." Kagome blushed slightly as she spoke, realizing that she was giving Inuyasha permission to fight to claim her.

Kouga cracked his knuckles. "For you Kagome, I will work with this pathetic puppy for now, but once Naraku is defeated, I will kill him and you will be my woman!"

"Bastard, you'll have to get through me first!!!"

"Here we go again!!" said Shippo as he stepped out from behind Kaede.

"Shippo-chan, you went and got Kaede?" Kagome looked down at the little kitsune.

"Hai Kagome, I knew it would upset you and I though Kaede-sama might be able to do something about it."

"Thank you Shippo-chan!" Kagome smiled brightly as she bundled Shippo up into a hug.

Kouga let out a small growl. "She shows that fox demon far too much attention."

"Tell me about it." Inuyasha replied.

"Maybe co-operating won't be so hard for both of them after all." Miroku chuckled and was joined by a giggling Sango and Kagome. Kaede and Shippo broke out in a knowing laugh.

"Nani?" Both Inuyasha and Kouga cried out together as they looked at one another before looking away and jumping in the direction opposite to one another. Kouga landed his back facing Inuyasha and turned his head to the side, rolling his eyes to the top of his head. Inuyasha landed with his arms crossed, his face turned to the side opposite to Kouga and his nose stuck pointedly in the air.

Of course this just made everyone laugh harder.

"Mou, it's going to be a long day" Kagome sighed.


	4. Chapter 4 A brothers request

Destiny - Chapter 4 - A brothers request

The walk to Kaede's hut felt like it was taking forever, with Kouga and Inuyasha threatening to break out into another fight every few steps. Luckily so far they had kept the sparring to verbal attacks, but Kagome feared if they didn't get there soon, then it would soon become physical blows they traded. She looked over at Sango to find her frowning.

"Sango-chan don't worry, they'll have to stop yelling sooner or later." She tried to reassure her friend, not that she believed herself.

"It's not that Kagome-chan, look at the villagers, have you noticed how frightened they look, something is wrong." Sango motioned to her side for Kagome to take a look.

"Hmm you're right, I'm not sensing any shards other than Kouga's, so it isn't Naraku himself. We should tell Inuyasha anyway though." Kagome looked over at the hanyou, still fully engaged in fighting with Kouga.

"Its probably nothing Sango, the villagers are probably reacting to the presence of Kouga, they are not used to having him round here, they are probably fearful he will bring the wolf pack." Miroku smiled at the beautiful young Taijiya.

"Hai, Houshi-sama, that's most likely it. Thank you for clearing it up for me." Sango nodded her thanks but did not smile back, still holding a grudge for his earlier lecherous activity.

Beside her Miroku sighed, hopefully by tomorrow she would have forgiven him. He went to take another step forward only to stop frozen in his tracks along with the others. The sight before him had even managed to stun Inuyasha and Kouga into silence at the figure standing before them, in front of Kaede's hut. Cold eyes regarded them before addressing Kaede.

"Miko, it is your duty to protect this village and all in it, is it not?" 

Inuyasha growled stepping towards the tall figure flexing his claws and making a fist.

"What of it Sesshomaru! Why are you here?"

"Inuyasha, this is none of your concern... yet! I believe my question was directed towards the miko was it not?" Sesshomaru pointed his head in Kaede's direction, making it clear his younger brothers presence was not required.

"None of my concern? Well I'm making it my concern" Inuyasha reached to his side to draw out Tetsusaiga, but his hand was stopped over the hilt by Kaede's gentle touch.

"Nay Inuyasha, fighting here would not solve anything. Best to answer Sesshomaru's question and find out what it is that he wants." She stepped forward meeting Sesshomaru's cold stare unflinchingly with her one eye. "Aye it is my duty to protect this village and all that reside in it. Of what importance is this to ye?"

"Rin" Sesshomaru spoke with authority and the small human girl stepped out from behind him. So tiny against his tall frame.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama." She smiled up at him, her gaze one of utter adoration.

"Miko I ask that you protect Rin along with these villagers for a short time." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru in panic at his words.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, I want to stay with you." She wailed.

"Rin, you will stay here with the miko. You cannot follow where I am to go it is too dangerous. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru spoke firmly but gently.

"Eh?" Inuyasha was the first to vocalize his feelings. He stared open mouthed at his full demon brother. Miroku shrugged his shoulders as Sango raised a questioning eyebrow his way and Kouga just looked on bored.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama." Rin finally replied nodding her head sadly in capitulation, her feelings evident in her sad tone of voice.

"Sesshomaru, you, you are asking Kaede-sama for help?" Kagome finally found her voice.

"Hai, unfortunately the situation requires that I ask for assistance in this matter. Or I would not have lowered myself to consorting with the miko, or having to deal with you and the rest of my half-breed brother's pathetic pack." 

Sesshomaru's eyes bored deep into Kagome's, they were amber pools of cold indifference. While they had the same color of Inuyasha's they held none of his fire. She saw no life in Sesshomaru's eyes; they were as dull as they were cold. The only spark of fire she had ever seen in them was when Sesshomaru had fought with Inuyasha and for a brief time she had seen anger in them. But his was a cold fury, unlike the passionate fire that burned within Inuyasha's when he was angry. It was even worse when he turned into a full demon. Kagome felt shivers run down her spine as she remembered the soulless pools of blank red that his eyes turned into. She snapped back to the present at the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

"Who you calling pathetic? I'll take you on right now!!" Inuyasha roared. Sesshomaru didn't make a move save for raising an eyebrow, viewing Inuyasha as if he were but a fly buzzing around his head.

"Take me on Inuyasha? You think to defeat me, when you can't even dispose of a lowly wolf demon who lays claim to your woman? Why I could have Jaken defeat you!"

Inuyasha stopped stunned momentarily into silence, not sure how to reply. He had stopped denying Kagome was his woman a long time ago, because in his heart he knew she was. When exactly it had become that way he wasn't sure. But somewhere along the line, Kagome had stopped being just a shard detector, she had stopped being Kikyo's reincarnation. She had simply become Kagome. The girl he could not bear to live without. The one who's mere presence calmed his heart and brightened his day with her smile. The girl who would accept him as the hanyou that he was. 

Frustratingly his brother was right; he should have put a stop to Kouga a long time ago. But then Kagome had always stopped him, something that always confused Inuyasha. Kagome had asked to be by his side, even when he had hurt her by being indecisive over her and Kikyo. He was pretty sure Kagome cared for him, the way he cared for her. After all hadn't she earlier said she would let him fight Kouga without interference? Kagome had given him permission to claim her; she wanted to be his woman as much as he wanted her to be! But of course this was all stuff Inuyasha could not tell Sesshomaru.

"Kouga's time is coming Sesshomaru, he'll wish he was never born once I'm done with him. But he'll have to get in line, coz first I'm taking care of YOU!" This time nothing could stop Inuyasha from drawing Tetsusaiga, he held the fully transformed sword before him with both hands, baring his fangs in anger at Sesshomaru.

"Idiot half-breed, you're making this way to easy. Now I won't even have to fight you to claim Kagome, your brother's going to do it for me!" Kouga laughed at the hanyou, resting his eyes on Kagome when he was done, to torment Inuyasha further.

"That's it I don't care about any alliance against Naraku, I'm gonna tear your bowels out and make you eat them!" Inuyasha snarled and whirled round careful not to turn all the way, so that he could still see Sesshomaru out of the corner of his eye.

"Mou and I thought today couldn't get any worse." Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha that is enough! This is not the time to be fighting over that human girl, there are more important matters at hand." Inuyasha's ears pricked up and he straightened his body slightly, his interest piqued at what would make Sesshomaru stop his brother from fighting his claim when he had just taunted him about it. And what would seem more important to his brother than fighting him.

"And what would you know about anything Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Have you forgotten so easily what occurred at Fathers tomb, which you so disrespectfully desecrated!" Sesshomaru's voice flared slightly with anger when talking of their father's tomb. "Tetsusaiga alone cannot defeat Naraku, it will require the combined forces of Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga.

Realization suddenly dawned on Kagome's face. "So you're here to come with us when we battle Naraku?"

"Hai, your woman shows more intelligence than you do dear brother, it seems you are inferior to humans as well as demons."

"Then it must run in the family, because you're an even bigger idiot!" Kagome grinned stupidly at Inuyasha realising she had just insinutated that he was an idiot. 

"Not that I'm saying your an idiot Inuyasha, because your not, although you can act stupidly at times. But that definitely doesn't make you an idiot, more like a guy with idiotic tendencies, yeah, that's it!" 

Kagome looked proud of herself like she'd worked something out and was about to stop speaking when she realized she'd been in the middle of making a point entirely related to the one she had just made.

"Oh yea, but you Sesshomaru are an idiot. You don't go around insulting people you intend to ally yourself with. You may not think much of us, but we've been collecting the shards and defeating bad demons for a long time now and quite successfully at that." Even if Naraku did get all the shards off of us, Kagome thought sadly. "Inuyasha has learned a lot, all of us have, and we are a lot stronger now than when we began this journey. And yes we may need you to defeat Naraku, but even without you, we'd give him a hell of a fight, he's not going to take us down easy. Inuyasha could kick your butt any day of the week. In fact, when Naraku's gone, why don't you get in line and we can all sit back and watch him kick your sorry ass."

"Kagome." 

Inuyasha's voice was a mix of warning and admiration. It was stupid to speak so boldly to Sesshomaru most wouldn't even dare to look his way. And even after his brother had nearly killed her, she still showed no fear and spoke her mind scolding Sesshomaru like he were a mere child. She always does it for me, Inuyasha realized, she speaks to Sesshomaru like that when he's insulted me!

"I don't know whether to think you brave or stupid girl. But hai, you do have a point about the insults."

"Whaaaaaaaa?" Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears, and the disbelieving faces around him told him neither could the others. Was Sesshomaru agreeing with Kagome?

"Even though my words are true, my brother is very temperamental, and gets easily agitated by such observations. It would be best not to antagonize him until after Naraku is defeated as you suggest." 

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome once again and this time she thought she saw a little respect there. No she must have imagined it.

"Okay fine, since the whole gang is here, what do we do now?" Kagome spoke having decided to get the ball rolling concerning the battle with Naraku.

"I believe the Miko has yet to answer my question." Sesshomaru turned to face Kaede who stared passively back at him.


	5. Chapter 5 Feelings

Destiny - Chapter 5 - Feelings.

Sesshomaru had long ago taken his leave of the group, having had things to take care of apparently and of course not wanting to lower himself by staying with them. Rin had stayed however and was curled up sound asleep with Shippo. Although Kagome wasn't quite sure how they were managing to stay that way considering the rather heated argument that was taking place.

"You will stay away from her you wimpy wolf!!!!" Inuyasha made a fist and glared at Kouga, the wolf demon gritted his teeth and glared back just as intensely.

"She is MY WOMAN and I will protect her!" Kouga yelled back at the annoyed hanyou.

"That's my job you idiot, geez your skull is thick, I doubt there's even brain in there!" Inuyasha tapped his head as he spoke to emphasize the point to the wolf demon. " She isn't YOUR WOMAN! You WILL stay the fuck away from Kagome, do you hear me!" 

"Heh a brain isn't required to fight you anyway you pathetic puppy I could kill you in my sleep!!" Kouga grinned satisfied with his last insult. 

Kaede had left to pacify some villagers worried about Kouga's presence. Sango had left to check the perimeter of the village while there was still light and Miroku had tagged along with her. Kagome wished right now that she could have gone too, but something in their glances at one another had told Kagome they wished to be alone, so she had bitten down the urge to invite herself along. 

Kagome glanced over at the fighting hanyou and wolf demon as she gently lifted a corner of the entrance flap to the hut. Satisfied that they were still too engrossed in fighting one another to notice her, she slipped quietly out of the hut.

The sky was a beautiful wash of oranges and red's and Kagome took a moment to enjoy it before heading as speedily away from the hut as she could. Before she knew it, she was there. Kagome sighed as she ran her hand lightly over the worn bark of the goshinboku tree, tracing the area where Inuyasha had been bound for 50 years. 

She was transported back to that day 3 years previously when she had stepped into the clearing to see rays of light showing her the sleeping form of Inuyasha. The beautiful enchanted boy had made her heart skip a beat and she couldn't resist going to have a closer look, which had led to her noticing the ears and then her whole adventure had started. Had she fallen in love with him in that moment? Kagome couldn't tell, but somewhere along the line she had fallen in love with him. Of her love she was certain, but Inuyasha's were still a mystery to her.. There was something unspoken between them, but was it love? 

He cared for her that much she was certain of otherwise why would he protect her so fiercely. At first it was because she was the jewel detector, but she and Inuyasha were friends, she knew she meant more to him than a simple shard detector. He thinks I'm weak! Kagome thought, that's why he protects me so fiercely. Is this the cause for his behavior regarding Kouga? she wondered. Was her merely protecting her from someone he considered to be dangerous and too much for her to handle? Or was he fighting out of jealousy and a true wish to claim her for himself?

Inuyasha had never actually said anything to indicate he wanted her in the way she wanted him, but sometimes his actions indicated he might. Kagome sighed, or was that simply her imagination reading too much into things because she wanted to be with him so badly? 

She thought back to earlier in the day when Sesshomaru had referred to her as Inuyasha's woman. Kagome snorted, even after all this time, he still refused to call her by her name. Inuyasha had not corrected Sesshomaru though, he had not said she wasn't his woman. Kagome thought back over similar situations and her eyes widened in realization. Inuyasha stopped denying I was his woman a long time ago! Kagome shook her had sadly. No, that doesn't mean anything. Why do you do this to yourself Kagome, you know you can never be with him, you know you can never come between him and Kikyo. She sighed, he probably just got tired of having to repeatedly deny it. He just stopped denying it because it was easier to say nothing. She sighed sadly yet again before muttering aloud.

"I'm so stupid."

"Feh, I could have told you that!"

Kagome whirled around to see familiar amber eyes glaring at her. She studied them hard trying to gauge how angry he was with her for being out alone. She didn't have long to wait to find out.

"Stupid fucking girl, what were you thinking come out here alone? Why don't you just walk right up to Naraku and slit your throat in front of him? I swear sometimes I think you have less brains than Kouga!!" Inuyasha crossed his arms. 

"Inuyasha I'm fine! Besides the point was to be able to think, something impossible in Kaede's hut with you and Kouga acting like a couple of squabbling kids! Shippo shows more maturity than you two! I honestly don't know what gets in to the pair of you!!!" Kagome yelled back at Inuyasha, unable to stop herself from getting mad at his harsh words even though she knew he was right.

"You do you stupid bitch!" Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut, shocked at his outburst, instantly feeling sorry for being so harsh with Kagome. What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I let my anger get the better of me when I'm worried about her? Why can't I just tell her I was worried about her instead of screaming at her?

Kagome stared at Inuyasha open mouthed, "Wh what do you mean I do?"

Inuyasha said nothing at first, confused by her reaction. She wasn't upset at all at being called a bitch, why wasn't she yelling at him or sitting him?

Kagome saw a flash of confusion flash on Inuyasha's face, no doubt wondering why she wasn't screaming at him. But how could she? How could she be mad at him for telling her the truth even though she didn't want to believe it. I I was right the other day, even though Sango tried to be kind and say it wasn't my fault. I am the reason Inuyasha and Kouga fight, it doesn't matter how immature they are, I am the cause!

Inuyasha sighed, "You are what gets into us Kagome, do we fight over anything else besides you?" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome after he had finished speaking eager to see her reaction to his admission that he fought with Kouga over her. Surely she will realize I fight for her because I care, he thought.

But Kagome wasn't smiling, in fact she was looking down at the ground tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I... I knew it, I knew it was all my fault!" Kagome couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

Inuyasha almost cried out with frustration, how did he make her cry? How could she have taken his words this wrong? Didn't she realize how he felt about her still?

"Kagome NO! Its not your fault, its mine!" Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her violently, trying to make her look at him. But she refused, tears running freely down her face.

"How is it your fault Inuyasha?" she sniffed "I'm the cause for your bickering. If you didn't think that I needed protecting so much, you wouldn't feel the need to fight him. Maybe I should just agree to be his woman and then there would be no fighting.

Inuyasha pulled back, shock on his face, did Kagome really want to be Kouga's woman?

"Kagome do you really mean that, do you want to be with Kouga?" Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat waiting for Kagome to reply, sure it would never beat again if she said yes.

She finally raised her head to look at him, Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, she was shaking her head. "No" she sighed. "No I don't want to be his woman, I never have and I never will. All I can ever offer Kouga is my friendship."

'Feh, that's too much of you ask me." Inuyasha grunted, happy that Kagome didn't want to be Kouga's woman, but not too happy of the fact she had no problem being friends with him.

Inuyasha suddenly remembered Kagome's words. "Kagome, why do you think I think you're weak?"

Kagome bit her lip slightly before replying, her tears didn't fall as fast now, but some still escaped her eyes. "Well, you've often told me in the past that I'm weak, and... and why else would you fight Kouga? If not to protect me because you think I'm too weak to handle him?"

"Feh, Shippo could handle that wimpy wolf! Kagome you idiot I don't think your weak!" Inuyasha gave Kagome a warm look to prove he meant his words.

"You.. you don't? Kagome looked at him confused. "Then, why do you fight him?" Kagome searched Inuyasha's face frantically, every sense on alert ready to hear his answer. Will it be the answer I'm hoping for? Her heart raced waiting earnestly for the answer to a question Kagome had been asking herself for a long time. Did Inuyasha love her?

"You idiot? You still haven't figured it out? I don't fight with Kouga because I think your weak you stupid girl, I fight with him because I love you!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha sharply in shock at hearing the words she'd been waiting to hear for so long. Her brain was desperately trying to determine whether she'd actually heard Inuyasha say he loved her, or if she'd just imagined him saying it.

Inuyasha stared back at Kagome, his heart racing. He remembered how he'd vowed to tell her how he'd felt about her. But he hadn't wanted to do it like this. How did it always come to this with Kagome, why did he always have to fight with her and get her upset? Why couldn't he just tell her everything he'd been thinking and feeling about her for so long now? 

His heart raced, he realized it had been a few minutes since he'd spoken and she hadn't said anything, she was still standing there staring at him in shock. Her tears had stopped though, that was good right? Wha... what if she didn't return his feelings? 

Inuyasha's heart sank at that thought only to find one more terrifying and painful. What if she did? What if she did love him in return? They could never be together, he had his promise to Kikyo to keep. Inuyasha inwardly cursed himself, what had he done? He should never have admitted how he felt about her. If she loved him he had condemned her to the pain of never being able to be with the one who loved her. It would have been easier for her to go back and live without him if she didn't know how he felt about her. She would be more hurt this way. Inuyasha cursed his selfishness and looked over at Kagome, noting her gaze was no longer directed at his face, but at his neck. He looked down to the ground, she couldn't look me in the eye, she doesn't love me! Then, then I haven't hurt her, but wait, Kagome doesn't love me, she doesn't..... 

Inuyasha's broke free of his thoughts, raising his eyes in surprise as he felt the familiar weight of the prayer beads being lifted from around his neck. He looked at them resting in Kagome's hand before turning his shocked gaze on her face, she was smiling.

"Inuyasha, I love you too." 


	6. Chapter 6 Promises

Destiny - Chapter 6 - Promises.

Sango looked worriedly around Kaede's hut, she was momentarily reassured by the sleeping forms of Shippo and Rin, but where was Kagome? As if reading her thoughts Miroku laid a steady hand upon her shoulder. 

"Don't worry Sango, I'm sure Kagome-san is fine, Inuyasha is bound to be with her."

"I know Houshi-sama, what worries me is if Kouga is with them too." She turned to face him a worried frown upon her face.

"Then fear not child, for the wolf demon is not with them. I saw him go in the direction opposite to Inuyasha, no doubt he is off to gather the wolf clan and tell them of our plans against Naraku." 

Miroku almost jumped out of his skin and Sango's frown deepened annoyed with herself that she had not heard the old miko's approach, she really would have to ask Kaede-sama how she managed to move so stealthily.

Miroku grinned. "So Inuyasha more than likely is alone with Kagome-san." He ended up rubbing his head where Sango had smacked him hard for voicing the impure thoughts that were obviously running through his head.

"Pervert! Kagome-chan is not like that!" Sango glared at the young monk.

"I'm hurt Sango, I didn't mean it like that at all. I know Kagome-san is not like that. I simply meant that since they are alone, perhaps Inuyasha and Kagome are using this opportunity to talk over things regarding their relationship. That is why I was smiling so, would it not make you happy for them to be happy?"

Sango eyed Miroku suspiciously for a moment, measuring the truth of his words. It was more than likely that her assumptions over his comment had been correct. But as lecherous as he was, there was another side to Miroku. He could be telling the truth about simply thinking of Kagome and Inuyasha finally telling one another their feelings. They were his friends too after all, and they had both often discussed how they would like to see Kagome happy. And what better time to talk about how they felt? Otherwise if one of them died they would live a lifetime of regrets at not having told the other how they had felt about them. That would not take away the heartache at losing their love, but it would bring some comfort to know that person had loved them, instead of always wondering. Sango briefly thought of Kohaku, hoping that wherever he was, deep down he knew that despite what he had been forced to do, she had never stopped loving her little brother, he was not responsible, Naraku was and for using him as a puppet he would pay.

Her mind ran back to Inuyasha and Kagome, she started to mentally admonish them for being so foolish. For denying their feelings for one another for so long, to waste the time they had with one another. But hadn't she been doing the same for some time now? Sango sighed, maybe Kagome at least wasn't being so foolish, she had real reason to doubt Inuyasha's feelings towards her. After all there was still the matter of Kikyo, it angered Sango to see the pain on her friends face whenever the hanyou ran after the walking clay imitation of his former love. Well at least Kagome only has one woman to compete with she thought bitterly.

Miroku had been watching Sango earnestly for some sign of a reaction to his words. Her frown told him she was giving them serious consideration, but he was no closer to determining if her mood were good and bad. He had gone with her earlier to check the perimeter of the village, hoping they would have some chance to talk things over, hoping he could get a better hold on just what it was that he felt when he was around Sango. But Kirara had been with them, and he had not felt like confessing in front of the firecat, although he really shouldn't have been bothered by her presence. But he wanted to be alone to talk with Sango. He wasn't sure if it was the upcoming battle with Naraku or the possibility that Inuyasha and Kagome might be confessing their feelings for one another that had awakened this need in him. But for some reason he felt like he had to talk to her, to tell her things that he rarely would allow himself to think about. He glanced over at the now sleeping Kirara who lay curled up alongside a sitting Kaede who watched over Rin and Shippo, it was now or never!

"C'mon!" He grabbed Sango's hand pulling her out of the hut.

"Houshi-sama! Wha... what do you think you are doing?" Sango looked at Miroku in shock, was he trying to get knocked unconscious?

"Sango please, I think we need to talk, besides maybe we'll come across Kagome-san and settle your fears about her, although I am sure she is safe if she is with Inuyasha." He looked at Sango hopefully.

Sango regarded Miroku thoughtfully, it didn't seem like he had perverted intentions and that was enough to un-nerve her. No he seemed very serious about wanting to talk, desperate even. Sango saw movement out of the corner of her eye and bent down to run a soothing hand over the fire cat's head.

"It's okay Kirara, Miroku and I are going for a walk." Sango had to smile at the fire cat's almost quizzical expression. I hardly understand it myself she thought, but I really want to know whats on Miroku's mind, it seems very important.

"Go on Kirara, go back to the hut, I'll be fine. Miroku and I can take care of ourselves, should we get into any trouble, and I can certainly take care of him should he step out of line."

Kirara studied Sango for a moment before bowing her head in a nod and heading back into the hut. Sango got up, dusting her legs before looking over and Miroku and smiling softly.

"Let's get going then Houshi-sama."

"Ka... Kagome, you..... you took off the rosary!" Was all the shocked hanyou could say. He wasn't sure what had shocked him more, the fact that Kagome had removed the beads or her admission that she loved him.

"Hai Inuyasha." She looked at him shyly, her cheeks a soft shade of red, her eyes were shining. She took Inuyasha's breath away and he stood staring lost in the sight for a moment until he realized she was offering them to him.

"Here, they are yours to do with as you please."

Inuyasha accepted them, nodding dumbly at her and his eyes widened further when he felt Kagome wrap her arms tightly around his body, burying her head into his chest. His arms instinctively surrounded her and he looked down at his hands at her back, staring at the beads resting in his right hand. He soon forgot about them as his mind began to race with thoughts of the girl in his arms. He tightened his hold around her and felt her respond by snuggling into him. He raised a hand to her head to stroke her hair softly.

Kagome was in his arms, his Kagome was in his arms. How many times had he held her as a friend when he had wanted so much more and now his dream had finally been realized. He wanted the moment to last forever, the smell of her sweet scent surrounding him, comforting him and her warm body pressed to his in acceptance of him and his love. And suddenly he was brought back to reality, his body stiffened as he remembered another moment when he had wished for time to stand still. Kikyo......... he growled, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, he could love Kagome but not be with her.

Sango and Miroku watched the ripples on the surface of the river. The breeze was gentle and the moon full, it was truly a beautiful night. Sango sighed in disappointment, the monk hadn't made any perverted moves towards her, but neither had he said a word despite him saying that he needed to talk to her.

"Its late Houshi-sama, maybe we should talk tomorrow." She got up to leave only to stop when he gently grabbed her hand.

"Please stay Sango, I.. I know I asked to talk and haven't said anything, but I find myself at a loss for where to begin. I'm not even sure what it is that I want to talk about, I just feel like I have to, I have to talk with you."

Sango stopped, worried by the uncertainty she saw in his eyes. Miroku was never like this, even when he was being perverted he was like a rock, always self-assured and strong, so determined. Qualities she greatly admired in him. She finally nodded his way to let him know she would stay.

"Houshi-sama, what's wrong?" She asked figuring that maybe if she initiated a conversation, sooner or later what he wanted to talk about would come out.

He looked away from her out towards the water, deep in thought before finally starting to speak.

"Many things Sango, the battle with Naraku, the jewel of the four souls........ my life."

"Your life Houshi-sama? Your Kazanna is it, is it, I mean can you tell? Do you know if its about to..." Sango looked at Miroku in desperation, was he going to die before they could stop Naraku.

"No Sango you misunderstand, I am tired of this life I am so tired of this curse, of not being able to have a normal life."

Sango nodded gently saying nothing, understanding that Miroku needed to get his words out. He carried on speaking.

"For so long I have traveled stopping in villages, asking maidens if they would bear my child. At first it was something noble, I had every intention of finding a woman to carry on my line, to live with her and be happy. But how could that be? I could not live the life of a family man, it would be like sitting down and waiting to die. But if I traveled how could I continue my family line if I never found a woman? So the answer seemed to be to ask those that came my way to bear my child. That way I could continue my family line and actively search for Naraku in the hopes that one day this curse would be lifted and I could live that happy life. I guess it just became habit, one I couldn't stop, it became less about living my life with someone and being happy and became just continuing my line.

But, but I feel differently about you Sango, I I don't wish to push you away anymore. Its become easy to hide behind the lechery, to mask how I truly feel. I'm scared when I'm around you Sango, because you reawaken that wish, that wish for a happy life. One I'm not sure I can have, this situation with Naraku, opens up many possibilities to hurt. I could die, you could.. could die, or we could even survive only for me to die because we didn't defeat him. It is selfish of me to ask, you to bear my child when there is the possibility I may not be around to see it. I do not wish to hurt you Sango, so I ask of you only this. If we make it in the battle against Naraku, will you, will you bear my child? Not for the need to continue my line, but because to me you are special, and the only one I wish to have that life with."

Miroku finally turned to look over at Sango, she had tears in her eyes but was smiling at him. She reached over to clasp his hands.

"Hai, Miroku I will!"

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffen as he held her.

"Kagome...." His voice held such anguish and longing.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome pulled away to look up at Inuyasha, at the haunted look on his face.

"Kagome I'm sorry, we... we can't be together."

Realization hit Kagome. 'Kikyo, you mean because of your promise to Kikyo right?"

Inuyasha nodded unhappily.

"You, you are the one I want to be with Kagome, but I cannot break my promise."

Kagome bent her head down to look at the ground. "I... I understand Inuyasha, I always have. But I have something to ask of you." She looked back up at him, cupping a cheek in her hand.

"If you are to be Kikyo's for all time, then be mine for tonight." She reached up and kissed him, softly at first and then more insistently, so that Inuyasha got her meaning.

At first Inuyasha was shocked, and then he found himself kissing her back, no longer holding back the feelings he had kept hidden for so long. Suddenly he pulled away gently resting a clawed finger on Kagome's lip as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Kagome, you realize what this means, you will be my mate, but we will not be together. It would be better for you if we did not do this, it would hurt less when we have to part."

Kagome ran a hand alongside his face. "Inuyasha I understand, and this is something I want, I want to be your mate, even if we can't be together. Just for tonight can we not think of anything but us, not Naraku, not Kikyo not anything, just us....."

Inuyasha's only answer was to kiss her...........


	7. Chapter 7 A very busy morning

Destiny - Chapter 7 - A very busy morning.

Sango awoke momentarily confused by her surroundings and then remembered the events of the previous night. Still despite what had past between them, she could not stop the blush that rose to her cheeks at waking up wrapped up with Miroku. She managed to untangle herself from him and got up to gaze at the sun rising over the waters surface.

Her movements did not go unnoticed however as Miroku groggily called for her to return.

"Mmmmm Sango come back, its still early."

Sango looked down at him and smiled softly. He had made no perverted moves during the night, they had simply held one another. It gave her true hope that his words had been true and that if they both survived the battle with Naraku she had a future to look forward to with someone that truly cared for her. She was still wary of his lecherous ways, after all he couldn't just change his way of life overnight.

"Houshi-sama we should be going..."

"Miroku" He corrected her softly but firmly, now fully awake at hearing Sango call his name.

"Hai Hou.. Miroku, gomen, it will take time to get used to calling you that." She flashed him an apologetic look.

"Don't be sorry Sango, we both have a lot of things to get used to, that's for certain. It will take time."

Sango arched an eyebrow. "Indeed it will, but hopefully some habits won't take as long to break." She stared at him hard, hoping that he would get her meaning and when he scratched his head and gave her a sheepish grin, she knew that he had.

"We're only human Sango, lets take it a day at a time eh?" He gave her his most innocent look.

Sango shook her head and smiled, what have I gotten myself into she thought.

"Miroku we should get back to the village and see if Kagome is alright. I ...I am so, ashamed of myself for putting my needs and desires above those of my friend." Sango looked worriedly into the distance. "What if she wasn't with Inuyasha and something bad happened to her?" She looked sadly down at the ground.

Miroku stood and moved to embrace Sango. "Sango she will be fine, I know Inuyasha is with her, he would not leave Kagome alone in a time such as dangerous as this. And besides you weren't neglecting your duties as a friend. I needed you last night, I needed to tell you things, I needed to be heard and you were here. Kagome would understand."

Sango felt her heart flutter and her guilt started to lift at Miroku's words.

"Hai your right Miroku, Kagome would understand...." Sango broke off after feeling the familiar weight of Miroku's hand on her rear, yes some habits did die hard. "Miroku!" she spoke in a low warning and instantly felt his hand move and him pull away looking at her embarrassed.

"Um sorry!" He shrugged his shoulders, she rolled her eyes at him, turned and began to walk.

"Come on, lets get back to the village before I change my mind about who I want to spend my future with." Miroku hurriedly followed her, making sure he kept his hands to himself.

The sun rose upon Inuyasha as he gazed softly down at Kagome, the light catching his amber eyes and making them seem almost luminescent. He broke into a soft smile as he traced a claw softly along the mark on the right side of Kagome's neck. She stirred gently, nuzzling deeper into his embrace and he grinned a toothy grin, happy at her response. He'd wrapped his haori gently around their naked forms earlier in the night after Kagome had fallen asleep tired after finally expressing everything they had felt for one another in both action and words. He had watched her for a while as he did now before joining her in sleep and dreaming of a happy life together. It had been a wonderful dream he thought sadly, one that will never be. His heart ached as he gently shook Kagome to wake her, it was time to go back to the village, time to set in motion the events that would lead to him being parted from his mate.

"Where is she?" Kouga roared.

Sango scowled and headed into the hut to retrieve her boomerang in case Kouga tried to give them any trouble. Normally he would not have worried her, but he was in a very angry frame of mind and Kagome was not around to calm him as she usually was. No Kagome had not returned to the village, but then again neither had Inuyasha, so it was entirely possible her friend was safe and in the company of the hanyou, but then again, maybe they were both hurt or worse!

"Please, calm yourself Kouga. Ye will disturb the villagers with this noise. I'm sure that Kagome is fine, Inuyasha would not let anything bad happen to the girl." Kaede spoke wearily having been stood at the entrance to her hut trying to calm Kouga for quite a while before Miroku and Sango had returned.

"That pathetic dog turd couldn't protect a flea! I knew I shouldn't have entrusted her care to him." Kouga snorted. "The trail can't be too cold, I'll find her myself!" Kouga turned to head off in the direction he had seen Inuyasha head off in the previous night, but found Miroku's staff in front of his face as he did so.

"I do not believe that to be a wise decision Kouga." Miroku's face was a mask of calm as he stopped the Wolf pack leader.

"Firstly, there's how you and Inuyasha react to one another whenever your paths cross, a confrontation we can ill afford at the moment. And a confrontation there will be, considering your state of mind at this time. Then there is Naraku to consider. If you head off alone in pursuit of Inuyasha and Kagome, you would be leaving yourself vulnerable to attack by Naraku. In fact you should not have come here alone, you should have brought the wolf clan with you." Miroku removed his staff, to show that he had finished talking.

"Heh, I don't need that stinking half breed to take on Naraku, who I am more than capable of handling myself. And as for the Wolf clan its too dangerous to bring them too close to a human settlement. I am their leader and they know not to attack humans, but there are some who would still disobey orders even on pain of death. It is better that they stay right out of reach until needed. And your right to be concerned, because when I see that fucking mangy mutt I'll......"

Kouga stopped midsentence and sniffed the air, his nose wrinkling in disgust. 

"You'll what, you fucking idiot, you and your whole pathetic clan couldn't take me on and win! You couldn't even win the heart of one woman!"

Miroku and Kouga stopped momentarily shocked to see Inuyasha before them, Kagome was a little further back on the path but she was there, and near enough to hear Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She called out warningly as she finally reached them and came to a standstill beside him.

"Oh please don't tell me your still sticking up for him!!!" Inuyasha glared at her, a jealous gleam in his eye.

"No Inuyasha, I just don't think there's any need to rub it in is all." She gave him and equally hard stare.

"Rub what in?" Sango enquired as she poked her head out of the hut, and immediately smiled as she saw her friend Kagome.

"Yea rub what in?" A sleepy Shippo enquired as he and an equally sleepy Rin emerged from the hut rubbing their eyes.

"I would have thought that was obvious." A cold dispassionate voice spoke out.

"Sesshomaru-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!" The last remnants of sleep fell away from Rin as she realized Sesshomaru was standing with the group, having just recently arrived. She ran to him clinging to his leg.

Great Sango thought, yet another person who manages to sneak up on me!

"Rin get off!!!!! How can Lord Sesshomaru look dignified when you go throwing yourself at him like that. Lord Sesshomaru I really must protest!" Rin grinned back at Jaken who was currently shaking his head in disappointment. Why did his Lord put up with this human?

"Oh God does everyone have to be here right now for this!" Kagome almost squealed, feeling like a goldfish in a fishbowl. 

"For what? What's going on?" Shippo sat on the ground looking up confused at the circus going on before him. Inuyasha stood arms folded, looking smugly over at Kouga. Miroku, Sango and Kaede were rolling their eyes at the whole thing. Kouga glared hotly at Inuyasha, and looked like he was about to launch himself kicking at him. And Sesshomaru stood there, as cold as ice, although he did have a slight look of annoyance about him, but that could be because Rin who was gazing happily up at him appeared to be very tightly clamped to his leg.

Kagome was blushing wildly and had a hand clamped around her neck.

"Um nothing Shippo, why don't we all calm down and talk about it later okay!" The pitch of Kagome's voice got a little bit higher.

Shippo humphed and folded his arms. "But I want to know now!!!" He wailed.

"Really brother, I know I said earlier that you had to deal with the wolf's claim on your woman, but I never thought you would actually make her your life mate. I should have known you would follow father's distasteful example, but I had hoped you would rise above the human blood in you. Sadly it appears I was greatly mistaken. I may yet have to kill you for staining our family honor so badly." Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side slightly as he spoke to Inuyasha.

"You'll have to get in line, because right now I'm the one who's gonna kill him.!" Kouga stepped forward towards Inuyasha only to find that Kagome had dashed in front of him and was waving her hands in his face in a no gesture. Shippo gasped as did Sango, Miroku and Kaede as they saw the mark on her neck, Sesshomaru was right, Inuyasha had made Kagome his mate!

"Now Kouga, didn't you guys agree to settle this after you battled Naraku? That's right, you did, so why don't you just take a deep breath and calm down and we can all just sit down and talk about it alright?" Kagome's voice was so shrill it almost hurt her own ears, oh why her? Why did her life have to be such a circus. Why couldn't she just have a normal happy day for once?

"But I have to defend your honor!" Kouga stared at the girl in horror, "He must be punished for forcing this on you!"

"Kouga it was mine to give away, Inuyasha didn't take it I gave it freely, I CHOSE to become his mate." Kouga stared shocked at Kagome before turning his gaze on Inuyasha behind her who was making a circle in the air with his finger alongside his head.

"Feh! Baka wolf! Get out of my way Kagome, that stinking turd still doesn't get it, I'm going to have to beat it into him, we can take on Naraku without him!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles in preparation to smack his fist into Kouga's mouth.

Kagome held an arm behind her resting a hand on Inuyasha holding him back. While she caught Kouga's look.

"Kouga I have chosen, do you understand? I am Inuyasha's mate, it is what I want, and I am happy, if you wish to challenge Inuyasha after we fight Naraku, then you may go ahead and do so. But you will never stop me from wanting to be his mate, so I urge you strongly not to try. I'm sorry Kouga I truly am, I've tried to tell you for so long now that this is what I want..."

"No! You just think you want that foul half breed! And when we have ground Naraku to dust I will defeat him and you will be my woman Kagome, I know that deep down you want to. I will go to gather the wolf clan now so we can meet at the appointed place, I will see you all there tomorrow. And then you fucking mutt, I'll take care of YOU once and for all!" With that final roar, Kouga stormed off in his whirlwind leaving Kagome to sigh. How much plainer can I be she wondered.

"I told you he still wouldn't get it, Feh, he really is an idiot."

"Inuyasha stop it, his pride is wounded enough as it is, you don't need to keep gloating like you are." Kagome glared hotly at Inuyasha.

"Wha?? I'm not allowed to be happy? You don't want me to feel happy about what happened? What's the matter, did you make a mistake? Would you rather be that disgusting wolf's mate?" 

Inuyasha fired the questions quickly at Kagome stabbing a finger out at her as he did. She moved backwards with each stab until she hit something solid. Shrieking when she realized that solid object was Sesshomaru himself! She jumped away from him muttering apologies before turning her attention to Inuyasha. 

"Of course I want you to be happy you baka, and no I didn't make a mistake although carry on like this and I might start to think I have and NO I don't want to be his mate, I would have thought that was obvious to him and more especially YOU!"

She had fired the responses back in the same manner Inuyasha had directed them at her and she stopped her finger still in a pointing motion at his chest when they both turned round in remembering that they did indeed have an audience other than Sesshomaru. Inuyasha blushed slightly turning his head so not to look anyone in the eye. Kagome looked down at the ground blushing madly also avoiding their gazes. Miroku of course was the first to break the silence.

"Life mate eh? Do tell us more Inuyasha!"


	8. Chapter 8 The eve of the battle

Destiny - Chapter 8 - Eve of the battle.

Miroku sat up and absentmindedly rubbed at the sore spot on his head. Judging from the scene around him, he had been out for quite a while. Inuyasha sat in a crouching position, a scowl upon his face as he listened to Sesshomaru. Rin and Shippo seemed to be having a great deal of fun tormenting Jaken.... Wait a minute, Inuyasha is sitting, listening to Sesshomaru? Miroku rubbed his head harder, he must have hit me harder than I realized, thought Miroku. He looked around for Sango and Kagome, sighing when he found no sign of either of them.

"So ye have finally awoken, Inuyasha did no permanent damage I see." Kaede's eyes sparkled with slight amusement.

"Hai Kaede-sama, although yet again his reaction was far too extreme not to mention unwarranted. If I may enquire, where would I find Sango and Kagome-san?"

Kaede raised an eyebrow at Miroku's question.

"Are ye sure it is wise to be enquiring after Kagome, would that not further upset Inuyasha?"

"Kaede-sama, I do not ask because I wish to question Kagome-san, honestly that is not my intention."

Miroku gave Kaede probably his most innocent look ever, considering he was actually innocent of the accusation.

"Oh and just what is your intention?" Kaede tilted her head to one side and regarded the monk curiously.

'Nothing lecherous I assure you Kaede-sama. I simply have no desire to be around Inuyasha just now. His mood earlier wasn't exactly good and judging from the look on his face now, it hasn't gotten any better. I feel it would be prudent to avoid him at this time."

Kaede smiled at Miroku, knowingly.

"So it would have nothing to do with wanting to spend time with Sango perhaps?"

Miroku scratched his head and grinned, finding himself lost for words for once.

"Sango and Kagome are in the hut preparing a meal. If ye will excuse me I have some items to gather in preparation for tomorrow."

With a nod of her and a smile still on her face, Kaede left Miroku sitting in silence, until he was wrenched from his thoughts by the sound of an angry Inuyasha.

"And you think I'm stupid!" Inuyasha now stood, one foot in front of the other, one hand on his chest, his other arm outstretched, a finger pointing accusingly at Sesshomaru.

"Feh! Your nuts to trust her, I don't care what that baka Jaken thinks, he's worthless and your a fool to make plans based on anything that baka has to say."

Inuyasha folded his arms and turned his nose to the air, in his familiar indignant pose.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha, a bored expression on his face. 

"I did not ask your opinion Inuyasha, I merely informed you of our plans and let you know of an advantage I believe Naraku is unaware of."

"Your an even bigger fool if you believe that!" Inuyasha growled back at Sesshomaru who sighed in response.

"I place no trust in her Inuyasha, but I do trust her feelings regarding Naraku, otherwise she would not have attempted to gain my help in defeating him once before. At that time I had no interest in concerning myself with anything to do with Naraku. But now our interests happen to coincide and I believe she will keep her end of the bargain to be free of him. I take my leave of you now, I shall return tomorrow to bear witness to and aid in his demise. Rin, I am leaving, you will stay here with the miko tonight."

And without waiting for a response from Inuyasha Sesshomaru left with Jaken running after him. Rin stared after him wailing.

"Sesshomaru-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She sat and stared after him unhappy at being left behind once again. Shippo quietly joined her and they sat together in silence staring at nothing in particular.

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air, forgetting about his conversation with Sesshomaru, he grinned and headed towards the hut, easily catching up with Miroku who was also headed that way.

"Oi, where d'ya think you're going?" He took pleasure in seeing Miroku jump slightly although he did recover his composure quickly.

"Kaede-sama informed me that Sango and Kagome-san were preparing a meal. I was simply on my way to see if it was ready."

"That had better be all you were up to letch!" Inuyasha growled as he carried on walking towards the hut.

"Ah it smells good Kagome-chan, Miroku-sama and even Inuyasha I suspect will be pleased." Sango smiled good naturedly at her friend.

"Well that has a lot to do with the help you gave me Sango. Hey wait a minute, you didn't call Miroku Houshi-sama. Sango has something happened between you and Miroku?" Kagome looked at her friend eagerly, excited that she and Miroku might finally have admitted they cared deeply for one another. Sango blushed and looked at the ground before shyly meeting Kagome's inquisitive gaze.

"Hai" Sango replied softly, eyes widening as Kagome hugged her tightly.

"Oh Sango, I'm so happy for you both, what happened? I want to know everything!" Kagome finally let go of her friend and sat back on her heels, anxiously awaiting to hear what Sango had to tell her.

"Well there isn't much to tell really. We... we talked and decided that should we survive the battle with Naraku, that we want to build a future together."

Kagome's bright expression dulled a little at Sango's less than romantic explanation.

"So you and Miroku made an arrangement? And this will make you happy Sango? I've known for some time that you liked Miroku and I was sure he felt the same way. But I guess I was wrong, can you really be happy with just an arrangement?"

Sango looked over at her confused friend, equally confused before she realized how her explanation must have sounded. She smiled with understanding at Kagome.

"Oh no Kagome-chan, you misunderstand. You're right, I have liked Miroku-sama for some time now, although I think it was obvious to all except me. I don't think I really understood what I was feeling for him until we talked last night."

Sango was struck by a sudden realization and she blushed wildly.

"Kagome-chan, was Miroku also aware of my feelings all this time?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he wasn't. And even if he ever did suspect, I think the beatings he received at your hands for his indiscretions, were enough to make him think differently."

Sango sighed with relief and grinned at Kagome.

"Hai, I think you're right and if he thinks things have changed in that area he's greatly mistaken. If anything I'll be taking an even tougher stance on such things. Although after last night I think he may change his ways a little. He'll probably never be able to stop completely, after all its been his way of life for so long now.

But he told me of his desire to have a family and be happy and how he knew this desire was not possible with the current situation, not while Naraku is alive. To sit in a village and lead such a life would be waiting to die and he would be condemning his future children to the same fate as himself. At least by keeping on the move he could try to extend his line should he not survive and be active in trying to lift his curse, so that his future generations might not suffer."

"I understand his logic Sango. By being with so many women his odds of an heir are increased. But his reasons don't make him any less of a letch." Kagome replied deep in thought.

"I know and if I'm completely honest I think some small part of me likes the rogue in him. But even if he is a letch, in his heart he is a good man. And he truly does care for me. I wondered why it took him so long to ask me to bear his children and he told me that it was because he truly cared for me, that he did not want to burden me with his child until Naraku was defeated, because I am special to him. I believe him when he says his wish is to live with me and have a family. His desire is the same as mine. I can never have my family back Kagome and having one of my own, will never replace them or make me forget them. But perhaps it would soothe the ache in my heart. You are all like a family to me, but I know that we will not always be together, we may not even survive tomorrow. But it is enough for me to know that I am loved and I have the hope of a future with someone I... I love." Sango bowed her head and blushed slightly at the confession of her feelings and found herself being hugged yet again by Kagome.

"Oh Sango, I'm so happy that you have found love."

"And you Kagome, your love has finally been realized too!" Sango happily replied.

Kagome pulled away slightly at her friends words, a sad expression on her face.

"Hai, although even if we survive the upcoming battle, I don't think I will have a future with Inuyasha as you will with Miroku."

"Because of Kikyo." Sango replied solemnly, the sadness on Kagome's face tugging at her heart.

"Hai, last night Inuyasha gave me his heart, we became life mates. He will never be with Kikyo in that way at least I can have comfort in that it is me he really loves. But while I finally know how he feels, we can't be together, he can't break his promise to Kikyo. Its not fair Sango, despite how we feel we can't be together!!"

Sango held her friend, wishing she could tell her it would be okay, but how could she give such a promise when Inuyasha could not?

"But at least you had last night Kagome-san, and you know it is you he holds in his heart." She pulled away to look at Kagome who smiled sadly back at her.

"Hai, you're right, and to know that does make me happy." Kagome's smile brightened a little just as Miroku and Inuyasha entered the hut.

"I must say you look very happy Kagome-san, may enquire as to what you and Sango were discussing?" Miroku grinned enthusiastically.

"Oi letch!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Hai?" Miroku replied innocently, Inuyasha's response was to smack Miroku on the head and Miroku found himself slipping into unconsciousness once again.

When he awoke he found Sango watching over him. Kirara curled up asleep at her side, Kaede Rin and Shippo also sleeping soundly. Despite his sore head, Miroku was amused to here that Kagome was spending the night in a tree with Inuyasha. Sango brought him some food and got Miroku up to date with everything they had discussed regarding the battle.

After eating, Miroku sat for a long time pondering Sango's words. He lay down hands behind his head, staring up at the roof of the hut.

"And Sesshomaru is certain of this?"

"Hai, Inuyasha thinks he is foolish to do so, but Sesshomaru seems positive her desire to destroy Naraku is genuine." 

Miroku considered Sango's words carefully before replying.

"For once I agree with Inuyasha, but it wouldn't be like Sesshomaru to trust blindly, no he must be very sure of her intentions to agree to what he has.

"Hai and it is Sesshomaru taking the risk this night. Although if he was betrayed, we will suffer for it tomorrow if he is unable to join us in the fight against Naraku."

"Indeed." Miroku replied grimly before his eyes widened in surprise at the feel of Sango against him.

"Sango?"

"Ssh, I trust you Miroku-sama we should rest now, tomorrow is nearly upon us."

"Inuyasha are you sure it'll be okay?" Kagome squeaked as she clutched tightly to Inuyasha's haori, too scared to look down. 

Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hai I won't let anything happen to you Kagome!"

"I know but its so high up!"

"Kagome do you trust me?"

Kagome looked into his amber eyes.

"Hai, I trust you Inuyasha." she replied softly.

"Then shut up you stupid girl!"

"Hey who you callin stupid you jerk!" Inuyasha watched the fire rise up in Kagome's brown eyes, she was so alive, so beautiful.

"Well there ain't no-one else up where so who do you think I mean baka!"

"Why you!" Kagome was about to get up and leave, but remembered she was high up on a branch on Inuyasha's favorite tree. It was then that she realized she wasn't scared anymore.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She hugged him tightly.

"What for?" He replied gruffly, grinning toothily since she couldn't see his face as her head was buried deep into his chest.

"For distracting me by making me angry, so I wouldn't be scared."

"Feh! who says I was trying to distract you? You really are a stupid girl."

But Kagome wasn't listening, in fact she was giggling.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha enquired, confused by Kagome's reaction, not realizing she had been lost in thought.

"Oh I just realized, no one noticed I'd removed the prayer beads. Oh won't they be surprised when they do notice." Kagome continued to giggle softly.

"Feh I'm not surprised Miroku's mind was where it usually was, Kouga showed up....."

Kagome raised a finger to Inuyasha's lips.

"Ssh I don't want to talk about today." Kagome's voice betrayed the tiredness she felt.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Hai, we need to rest for tomorrow." He replied grimly.

"Yeah tomorrow......" Kagome didn't finish her sentence as she drifted off to sleep, but Inuyasha caught the hint of sadness in her voice.

Tomorrow he thought to himself and hugged Kagome even more tightly to himself.


	9. Chapter 9 The final battle

Destiny - Chapter 9 - The Final Battle   
  
"Give it to me, its mine!" Kagura's eyes burned with fury as she glared at the demon lord before her. "You're no better than Naraku." She hissed.   
  
"You dare to compare me with that vile creature? If it were not for the task you have yet to complete, you would lay dead at my feet for daring to utter such words." Sesshomaru replied in a rare display of ice cold anger.   
  
"Ahh so the great Sesshomaru does feel after all, what's the matter did I hurt your pride?" Kagura laughed mockingly at him, pleased at having struck a nerve.   
  
"Unlike Naraku I am no fool, did you really think I would hand this over before you had given me what I want?" Sesshomaru regarded her coldly, his emotions now firmly under control.   
  
"The issue is no longer about trust, I would have to go through with this whether you handed it over now or not. Naraku cannot survive this, if he does, he would surely kill me for this betrayal, I have to do this for my life!" The anger in her voice became tinged with bitterness as she spoke of Naraku.   
  
"Be that as it may, you will have your heart, when I have Naraku's....."   
  
Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away giving Kagura no chance to respond. She stared after him, watching the moonlight catch his long silver hair through breaks in the tree line. He strode boldly, scared of nothing, he was strong and hauntingly beautiful. It was for his strength that Kagura had come to him, she sighed and called up her feather to carry her to her destination.   
Kohaku had managed to locate Naraku's heart but could not come with her to liberate it, that would have raised too much suspicion. As it was, she was supposed to be spying on the hanyou and his group, but once Naraku realized what she was up to, he'd be too occupied to deal with her.   
Kagura laughed bitterly as she thought of Naraku, what a fool. To play it safe all this time by having everyone do his dirty work and now he goes and tells them when and where to battle him! His arrogance will finally be his undoing, he believes himself so powerful now that he can face them like this without the need for elaborate plans. Instead he's given us time to plot against him. Kagura smiled cruelly, this is going to feel so good she thought smugly to herself.   
  
Kagome woke to find amber eyes tenderly watching over her, she smiled softly but couldn't manage to keep the sadness she felt in her heart from showing.   
  
'We'll defeat him Kagome." Inuyasha's voice was strong and determined.   
  
"I know...." her voice was sad and subdued.   
  
'And then it will be the end of us too won't it?"   
  
She gazed over at him. He stared at her for a moment, wide-eyed and open mouthed, before bowing his head in a silent agreement, unable to look her in the eye. What could he say? After all he couldn't deny it for it was true, his promise to Kikyo meant he couldn't be with Kagome. He couldn't soothe her fears or stop her heart from breaking any more than he could stop his own heart from falling to pieces at the thought of losing her.   
  
"Kagome...."   
  
"It's okay Inuyasha, I understand. I've understood for a long time now that it has to be this way, though that doesn't make it any easier. C'mon lets get down from here, we have work to do okay?" She smiled brightly at him.   
He nodded dumbly in surprise and carefully jumped from the tree with her in his arms, setting her down gently as they landed. She continued to smile at him, forcing him to return it as she grabbed his hand and began to walk. It wasn't long before they were at Kaede's hut and Kagome was happily greeting her friends while Inuyasha stared at her intensely.   
  
I'm so at peace when I'm with Kagome, so many times I've called her weak but she's the strongest of us all. Her heart is breaking the same as mine, and she pushes it aside to fight Naraku, knowing that only brings us closer to parting.....   
  
"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome called out happily to her friends and a blur of reddish brown flew towards her. She looked down to find the familiar weight of Shippo in her arms.   
  
'Kagooooooome" The little kitsune screeched excitedly.   
  
"Shippo-chan, I see you slept well." Kagome smiled down at the fox cub.   
  
"Yeah but Miroku says that you and Inuyasha had an even better nights sleep!" Shippo stared innocently up at the young girl, Kagome held him with one arm, the other she had raised unconsciously to touch the mark upon her neck with her hand. She was blushing madly. However she managed to find her voice and angrily call out the monks name along with Sango and Inuyasha.   
  
"MIROKU!!!!"   
  
He nervously backed away, holding a hand to his chest as he protested his innocence.   
  
"Shi... Shippo misunderstood. I was merely suggesting that you slept soundly since you both slept in such a safe place last night."   
  
"Yea, whatever, I'm gonna pound you..." Miroku cut Inuyasha short.   
  
"That would not be wise Inuyasha, we can ill afford for any of us to be injured right now."   
  
Inuyasha paused, considering Miroku's words before crossing his arms and turning his back on Miroku, nose pointedly in the air.   
  
"Feh, you're not worth the effort letch."   
  
"Inuyasha you wound me!" Miroku cried out in mock pain.   
  
"Watch it Miroku, it wouldn't take much effort to give you a few bruises!." Inuyasha turned to face the monk once more, his right hand now clenched in a fist. Miroku raised his hands in defeat.   
  
"Save your energy for me puppy!"   
  
Everyone turned to see Kouga's whirlwind dissipating, slowly revealing the wolf demon.   
  
"You're pathetic dog turd, you weren't even aware of my approach. How're you gonna fight Naraku when you can't even smell me coming?" Kouga glared daggers at Inuyasha.   
  
"Feh!, who says I didn't smell you, that would be impossible you stink so bad. I just didn't think you were worth announcing, its not like you're a threat or anything." Inuyasha smiled arrogantly over at Kouga and placed a protective arm around Kagome's waist. Kaede exited the hut with Rin, and began watching the group in earnest.   
  
"Huh!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise at Inuyasha's forward display in front of everyone. "Wha... what are you doing?"   
  
"Making sure that idiot over there doesn't get a paw on you. We don't have time for you to wash his stink off should he get close." Inuyasha growled over at Kouga who snarled back at him in return.   
  
"I could find the time to beat you into the ground mutt face." Kouga flexed his hands, readying his claws.   
  
"Stop it! We don't have time for this, we have Naraku to deal with unless you had both forgotten. Defeating him is way more important than your petty squabble." Kagome glared angrily at both Kouga and Inuyasha.   
  
"You're no petty squabble Kagome!" Kouga spoke gruffly but softly.   
  
"You're no petty squabble Kagome.." Inuyasha mimicked in a sarcastic tone.   
  
"Oh you're gonna get a sit now Inuyasha!" Shippo smiled sweetly up at the hanyou but quickly found himself nose to nose with him.   
  
"Guess again Shippo!" Inuyasha grinned evilly, baring his fangs.   
  
Shippo gulped, trying to figure out just what Inuyasha had meant. His gaze dropped to Inuyasha's neck and his eyes widened in fear as he realized the prayer beads no longer hung there.   
  
"The beads! They're... they're gone.." He managed to stammer, his words causing raised eyebrows amongst the group.   
  
"Yep so I'd watch what I was sayin if I was you." Inuyasha stood up, satisfied he'd managed to shut the kitsune up for the moment.   
  
"Kagome, are ye sure that was such a wise decision." Kaede questioned the young girl, unsure of whether or not releasing Inuyasha from the binding spell was such a good thing.   
  
Kagome nodded, but then threw a glare Inuyasha's way.   
  
"Hai, but I'm actually starting to wonder.."   
  
"Oi! You said you trusted me!" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome a hurt expression on his face.   
  
"I do Inuyasha, but you can be too stubborn for your own good sometimes." Kagome sighed, already tired of the bickering.   
  
"Kouga are the wolf demon tribe waiting for us outside the village?" Sango spoke politely both genuinely interested in the answer and secretly hoping she could manage to change the subject.   
  
"Hai, they wait for us to join them, we should get going soon. The sooner we get under way the sooner we get this all over with." Kouga stared over at the mark upon Kagome's neck as she spoke.   
  
"Right Kouga-kun!" Kagome beamed brightly at him oblivious to the threat that had lain in his words.   
  
Behind her Inuyasha let out a low growl, unhappy at her continued friendship with the wolf pack leader.   
When this was all over with, if they survived, he would have to talk with Kagome about being so friendly around other males. It wouldn't do for his mate...... Inuyasha realized he wouldn't be having any kind of talk with Kagome. He'd given his word to Kikyo. Kagome would be returning to her time, sooner or later she would move on with her life, choose another. As I fell in love with Kagome after Kikyo, he thought. Kagome is my mate, there will never be another for me, but she is human, in time she... she will forget....   
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome rested a hand gently on his arm, concerned by the sad and thoughtful expression upon Inuyasha's face.   
  
"Nuthin alright! Say your goodbyes and lets get out of here!" Inuyasha snapped back at her. The fire in his eyes quickly melted away to be replaced by regret at having caused the hurt that was evident upon Kagome's face.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke his name in a whisper, hurt and confused as to his reaction. She removed her hand, taking a step away from him and turning her back to him.   
  
"O...okay, I guess you're right, we should get going. The sooner we deal with Naraku the better."   
  
Kagome bent down to take the little kitsune in her arms.   
  
"Be good Shippo-chan and be careful, we'll return soon. I know you'll do a fine job of helping Kaede to protect the village should Naraku send youkai to attack." She hugged him tightly to her before releasing him and gently placing him on the ground. She rested her hands on her knees and looked up at Kaede.   
  
"Kaede, please stay safe, I owe you so a lot. I know it has to have been hard to have me here, with me looking like Kikyo and all, but you accepted me straight away and made me feel so welcome here, thank you so much."   
  
"Dear child, it is I who owe ye thanks. Ye have brought life back to this village and joy to this old heart. Kikyo's passing has been easier to bear these past years with you here. Please be careful, all of you." Kaede looked away from Kagome to gaze at the entire group.   
  
"One thing worries me though Kagome, are ye sure it is wise to have removed the beads that bind Inuyasha?"   
  
Kagome smiled. "Hai, I haven't had need to use it for a while and I think Inuyasha's more than proved he can be trusted."   
  
'Keh!" Inuyasha snorted "I'd be careful if I were you, you old bat!"   
  
"Why Inuyasha I had no idea ye cared so much." Kaede teased.   
  
"Wha? That's not what I meant and you know it!" Inuyasha let out a rather unmenacing growl that everyone knew was just for show. Despite his protestations to the contrary they knew how much he cared.   
  
'Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin called out alerting the others to her presence. Kagome looked towards the girl, embarrassed at having forgotten her.   
  
"Don't worry Rin, Sesshomaru will return for you I'm sure of it." Kagome smiled warmly at the young girl.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama will come for me, hai, you're right!" And with that she skipped back into the hut. Despite how she had grown in the last few years, her heart still remained that of a child. Kagome chuckled softly, soon Rin will have to give up clinging to his leg as she does, she's getting to big for that!   
  
"Kaede-sama, thank you for all your hospitality." Miroku bowed politely at Kaede.   
  
"Hai, thank you for all you have done Kaede, please keep yourself safe." Sango nodded Kaede's way before turning her gaze upon Shippo.   
  
"And you too Shippo be careful alright?"   
  
"I will!! I won't let one demon in, you'll see!" Shippo bounced up and down excitedly.   
  
"Sango, Miroku, please also keep yourselves safe and worry not about the village, we will be quite safe." Kaede looked over at them both smiling.   
  
"If you're all done?" Kouga looked over, a thoroughly bored expression upon his face.   
  
Shippo stared after his friends as they walked off into the distance, he looked worriedly up at Kaede.   
  
"They'll be alright won't they Kaede?"   
  
"I cannot say for sure Shippo. Naraku has proved to be a most devious and despicable villain. He will not be easy to slay despite their strength. It will be a tough battle that is for certain."   
  
"Kaede look! Aren't those Kikyo's Shini-dama-chuu ? Should we go warn them?" Shippo looked up at Kaede in concern.   
  
  
"Nay Shippo, it will be alright, this is Kikyo's fight too after all." Kaede looked sadly at the trailing forms of the Shini-dama-chuu. I hope you are able to finally rest soon sister, she thought to herself.   
  
"Kikyo...."   
  
"Wha ?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha in surprise at hearing Inuyasha utter Kikyo's name.   
  
"Oh!" She replied meekly upon seeing Kikyo's soul stealers, slowly followed by Kikyo herself.   
  
"Inuyasha it is my wish to join you in this battle." Kikyo addressed only the hanyou, paying no attention to the others with him.   
  
"Um.... Kikyo..." Inuyasha found himself at a loss for words. How could he accept without hurting Kagome, but how could he refuse Kikyo?   
  
"It's okay Inuyasha, this is very much Kikyo's fight, she has to be there."   
  
Kikyo had ignored Kagome, but the girls voice had drawn her attention, leading her to notice the mark upon her neck. Rage burned momentarily in Kikyo's eyes before she managed to put her emotions in check, her voice icy as she spoke.   
  
"Hai, it is very much my fight, I who am amongst the dead because of Naraku. Does it not please you Inuyasha to see me recovered? Kikyo referred to the injuries Kagome had helped her to recover from. Soon Naraku and the Shikon no tama will be no more, we will be together Inuyasha, does this thought not make you happy? You intend to keep your promise do you not?" Kikyo looked not at Inuyasha but at Kagome, eager to see the effect of her words..   
  
Kagome stared wide-eyed at Inuyasha, and then at the ground, her hands clenched at her sides. She braced herself for the words to come, she knew his answer, but knowing and hearing them spoken was another matter entirely.   
  
"Kikyo, my life is yours..." Inuyasha bowed his head, unable to look Kagome in the face.   
  
Kouga who up until now had remained quiet suddenly found a need to speak.   
  
"What's this dog breath? Did you not claim my woman?"   
  
"This is none of your business, you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled back, taking out his frustration at the situation out on the wolf pack leader.   
  
"Please don't press the matter, Kouga-kun." Kagome sighed sadly before smiling weakly at the Wolf demon. "Kouga-kun, would you mind if I walked with you?"   
  
Inuyasha looked up in shock, unable to protest as Kagome began to walk past him towards Kouga, who now smiled widely as she approached him. Beside Inuyasha Kikyo smiled too, how dare this girl try to come between Inuyasha and herself. No matter, she had won, he would be hers for eternity.... Sango and Miroku looked at each other in silent agreement to stay out of this battle of wills, but kept an ear open whilst Kirara in her transformed state growled beside them, sensing the change in atmosphere. Kikyo's satisfaction was short lived however as she realized Inuyasha was preoccupied with Kagome and Kouga. His ears twitching furiously in an attempt to hear their conversation. Whatever they're talking about can't be good, thought Inuyasha. Not only did he have Kagome smiling again, but she was blushing too.   
  
"Kouga-kun, how can you still claim to love me. Even after all this time you still don't know me very well. And besides I will be returning to my time when this is all over." If we survive she thought.   
  
"Kagome." Kouga took her hand. Beside Kikyo Inuyasha growled snapping out of it only when Kikyo spoke.   
  
"Inuyasha, what is your intent? I wish to know, you say your life is mine, what of your heart? Has it forgotten me Inuyasha?" As it had been with Kagome so it was with Kikyo that Inuyasha could not meet her eyes.   
  
"I see. Then, she is in my way." Kikyo glared coldly at her reincarnation.   
  
"Kikyo, no! Kagome is not threat, when this is over she will return to her time and I will be at your side." Inuyasha turned a panicked look upon Kikyo.   
  
"And will that change what she has stolen from me Inuyasha?" Kikyo turned to gaze at Inuyasha her eyes burning with fury.   
  
"Kikyo she took nothing from you that Naraku hadn't already stolen away. I... I owed you my life.... not my heart!" Inuyasha blurted out the last part, as surprised as Kikyo by his confession.   
  
"I see. Then perhaps I will be content to know that without her you will reside with me in misery." Kikyo spoke no more, leaving Inuyasha to ponder her words, before his attention was again drawn to Kouga and Kagome.   
  
"Kagome he is unworthy of you. Stay and be my woman, you would be worshipped and adored." Kouga stared at Kagome with such hope in his eyes, that she felt bad for having to let him down. Hey, why should I feel bad, its not like I haven't made it clear I'm not interested! Its not my fault he's as thick headed as Houjo! Kagome sighed.   
  
"Kouga-kun I don't want to be worshipped, and I'm sorry but please understand, I can never be your woman. I love Inuyasha and my feelings won't change despite the situation." Kagome stopped as tears began to form. "I'm so sorry Kouga-kun, you must think I'm so stupid."   
  
"No Kagome, your strength never fails to amaze me, its why I love you and why I want you for my woman." Kagome's tears stopped and she couldn't help but blush at his words. Was that a growl she heard from Inuyasha?   
  
"But if this thought truly causes you pain, Kagome." Kouga replied softly.   
  
"Kouga-kun, what are you saying? That you will end your claim upon me and your feud with Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Kouga in surprise.   
  
"Hai, if that is truly your wish. I do not wish to see you upset Kagome. The dog turd is a fool, so if you ever change your mind." Kouga flashed Kagome a wide grin, and she couldn't help but smile back, even managing to laugh a little.   
  
"I'm glad we talked like this Kouga-kun."   
  
"I am too Kagome." Kouga took both her hands in his and pulled her into a hug. "I will always be here if you need me Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at Kouga's sudden move. Was this really him acting so gentle? Who knew there was this side to him, but then again, it wasn't like she'd ever spent much time with him to know if he could be this way.   
  
"Get your hands off of her!" Inuyasha roared landing right in front of Kouga and Kagome.   
  
"What's your problem mutt-face?" Kouga replied non-plussed, turning from Kagome but still holding onto her hand.   
  
"You have your paws on Kagome, that's my problem." Inuyasha flexed his claws and bared his fangs.   
  
"Mou, Inuyasha stop this, I was upset and Kouga was cheering me up, that's all, honest." Kagome stared wearily at the angry hanyou.   
  
"Why does that involve him pawing you?" Inuyasha growled.   
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome froze before she could utter another word as did everyone else in the group. They had all been so wrapped up in the drama involving Inuyasha and Kagome that no-one had noticed they had arrived at their destination.   
  
"Naraku!" Inuyasha called out, recognizing at once the scent of the evil demon.   
  
"Inuyasha, how nice of you and your pitiful group to finally make an appearance." Naraku stood in the middle of the field they had arrived at, Kanna to one side of him, Kohaku just in front of him.   
  
"Kukuku, how pitiful you all are, killing you will give me great pleasure, particularly you Inuyasha and of course the lovely Kikyo." Naraku allowed his eyes to travel up and down Kikyo's form, producing the desired effect.   
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Inuyasha flexed his claws as he growled at Naraku.   
  
"Oh don't worry Inuyasha, I will save Kikyo and Kagome for last I want to savor their deaths, perhaps I will just injure you severely so you may watch them die." Naraku smiled cruelly at Inuyasha, relishing the anger on the hanyou's face.   
  
"Kohaku, kill the taiji-ya Sango." Naraku smiled enjoying the look on Sango's face as she contemplated having to fight and possibly kill her brother, Kohaku however, didn't move.   
  
"You are such a coward Naraku to play these games with people's lives, to make them do your dirty work for you. I grow tired of your schemes, you will not survive this battle!" Kagome screamed at Naraku, upset at the pain he was causing Sango.   
  
"I think you'll find its you who will be doing the dying Kagome. Kohaku kill Sango!" Naraku repeated his order only to find that Kohaku had not obeyed them yet again. Instead to his surprise Kohaku whipped round to face him, his weapon held high.   
  
"NO!" Naraku drew back for a moment before stopping to laugh.   
  
"So you remember then Kohaku, no matter, that will not stop your sister or you from dying."   
  
"Not before you die Naraku!"   
  
"I believe you will be the one to die first Kohaku." Naraku eyes gleamed as he looked at Kohaku for a moment, before turning his attention to Sango, his evil heart filled with pleasure at the pained expression upon her face as she contemplated the meaning of his words.   
  
"I know my fate, but I die knowing who and what I am, and that you will follow me in death. Even if I die, you will not leave this place alive Naraku!" Kohaku slashed at Naraku who leaped back far from his reach, easily avoiding the attack.   
  
"Kukuku, so brave, so stupid. I will take back what is mine now, its time wouldn't you say Sango?" Naraku smiled at Sango.   
  
"KOHAKU!" Sango screamed her brothers name and began to run towards him.   
  
"Sango no!!" Miroku called out after her, preparing to run to her, but was stopped by Inuyasha and Kagome. Their eyes telling him to leave Sango to have this moment with her brother.   
  
"SANGO!" Kohaku called out her name as he collapsed to his knees, hands to the ground, head bowed in pain.   
  
"Kohaku!" Sango fell to her knees placing her hands over his. He raised his head to look at her, gritting his teeth in pain.   
  
"Sister... I... I.. I'm so sorry, arghhhhhhhhhh." Kohaku cried out and his eyes went wide with shock, blood flowed from his back as the shard embedded within tore itself free from its body to fly to the waiting hand of Naraku. Kohaku fell forward, Sango catching him in her arms, her tears falling fast and heavy.   
  
"Kohaku, my brother, there is nothing to forgive."   
  
'The Taiji-ya.. father, I...." He said faintly before Sango cut him off.   
  
"No Kohaku, you are not to blame, that was Naraku's doing. Father would have been proud of how strong you've become Kohaku." Sango saw him smile weakly before the light left his eyes. She took a moment to hold him and weep before closing his eyes and laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. She put his body softly to the ground before raising her head to meet Naraku's mocking gaze.   
  
Inuyasha's hand tensed alongside the hilt of Tetsusaiga, and Miroku gripped his staff tightly. Kagome and Kikyo strung their bows, all personal concerns laid aside as their common goal of destroying Naraku overcame their needs and desires.   
  
Sango's hand scraped along the ground until her hand met her boomerang that she had dropped as she had knelt by Kohaku. In one swift move she grabbed it and stood.   
  
"Naraku!!!" Her voice full of hatred Sango put all her effort into launching her attack. "HIRAIKOTSU"   
  
The boomerang flew true, but did not find it's target as Naraku moved to the side, tentacles snaking their way towards Sango and the rest of the group, the majority heading towards Kouga.   
  
"SANGO!" Miroku called out her name in panic only to heave a sigh of relief as Kirara moved her out of the way of Naraku's tentacle at the last minute. Sango motioned for Kirara to make a pass back to collect her boomerang from the ground and she did so dodging tentacles as she went.   
  
Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuisga, slashing tentacles only to find them coming back together again. Kouga dodged tentacles, leaping and kicking away any close enough to get to his heels. He dodged one to find another one headed straight for his head, nothing he could do to avoid it. Suddenly the tentacle began to glow and it disintegrated before his eyes. He looked over to Kagome notching an arrow, readying her bow ready for another strike.   
  
"Die Naraku!!!!!" Kikyo launched an arrow directly at Naraku only to find it bounce off of a barrier.   
  
"Is that all you got Naraku? Keh, you're pathetic, I'll break through your barrier and then I'll break YOU!" Inuyasha launched the Kongousouha attack upon Naraku, blowing the barrier away.   
  
"What are you going to do now Naraku? You've run out of tricks!" Inuyasha spoke sarcastically, mocking Naraku, arrogantly assuming the battle was just about won.   
  
"Kaze no Kizu!!" Inuyasha launched the cutting wind.   
  
'KANNA!" Naraku commanded swinging her to the front of him, her mirror facing the oncoming attack of Inuyasha's.   
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, her arrows along with Kikyo's finding as many tentacles as she could. Again Naraku sent out tentacles this time mainly towards Kagome and Kikyo, with their purity arrows they were the most dangerous to him.   
  
"Feh! Like I would be killed by the likes of you Naraku!" Inuyasha easily dodged the returning cutting wind having realized of course that Kanna would reflect it.   
  
"KAGOME! Inuyasha slashed and hacked his way to her side as Miroku and Sango battered tentacles away. Kouga headed towards Kagome too, finally calling in his waiting wolf kin to the battle.   
  
"Kagome are you alright?"   
  
"Yeah I'm fine Inuyasha, how bout you?" Kagome turned concerned eyes upon Inuyasha.   
  
"Fine, be careful okay?" Inuyasha's harsh, concentrated expression softened as he let his concern for Kagome's safety show.   
  
"Hai, I will." Kagome nodded flashing Inuyasha a bright smile.   
  
"INUYASHA!" the hanyou turned to face Miroku who had called out his name. "I need you to cut me a path through the tentacles!"   
  
Inuyasha nodded in understanding jumping to Miroku's side slashing away tentacles from Miroku's path. Miroku went to grab the prayer beads sealing away his wind rip.   
  
"KAZANNA!!!!!!"   
  
"Miroku NO!" Sango called out, prompting Miroku to cover his hand over again. Realizing that something had to be up, sure enough there were Naraku's Saimyousho beginning to swarm.   
  
"Kukuku you didn't think I wouldn't be prepared for your Kazanna now Monk did you? In fact you didn't think I wouldn't come prepared at all?" As Naraku spoke swarms of demons began to appear, outnumbering even the wolves who had been maintaining a fight against Naraku's tentacles, to help keep them off of Kouga's back.   
  
A sea of flame rose up incinerating the poisonous wasps in its path. Putting an abrupt end to Naraku's laughter. A path was cut through the horde of demons by a blast of amazing power and everyone turned to see Sesshomaru wielding Toukijin and Jaken with the Staff of heads.   
  
Hmm well I guess that little weasel is good for something after all thought Kagome.   
  
"Ahh Sesshomaru-sama, you decided to join the battle, I will enjoy helping you to meet your end."   
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in response. "You dare to suggest you'll be able to beat me? I dare you to try!" With that Sesshomaru launched himself at the demons surrounding Naraku as did Inuyasha and Kouga. Kikyo sent an arrow towards Naraku who dodged it and dispatched a tentacle her way only for her to purify it with an arrow.   
  
Sango stood surrounded by demons taking as many out as she could with her boomerang, Kirara fighting by her side. Miroku was taking out as many demons as he could with his wind rip, but had to give up as more and more demons seemed to come from nowhere. His hand was getting close to breaking point so he resorted to fighting with his staff instead of his Kazanna.   
  
"Bakuryuha!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's combined attacks hit their intended target only for them to find that Naraku was a puppet!!!!   
  
Inuyasha growled, how could they have not realized this before. "Naraku you coward stop playing games, come out here and fight me!"   
  
"With pleasure Inuyasha!" Everyone stared in shock as they were faced with at least a dozen Naraku puppets.   
  
"Which one's the real deal?" Kagome said to herself.   
  
Naraku didn't give them the chance to figure it out as they launched themselves simultaneously at the group.   
  
Miroku battered away at tentacles smacking them away from himself, finding a space in amidst the writhing appendages of the Naraku after him. He used his staff to launch himself at Naraku, stabbing into Naraku's heart with his staff. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was a puppet after all, he turned to look over at Sango who was waging her own battle against a Naraku, but was she facing a puppet or the real thing?   
  
"Kirara!" Sango shouted for Kirara to clear out of the way as she launched her boomerang cleaving all the tentacles along one side of Naraku. He collapsed lopsided, the tentacles already starting to reattach as he fell. But Sango was one step ahead, she called Kirara, grabbing on as she passed. Kirara flew straight to Naraku and Sango had a clear shot to the heart, she jumped from Kirara and stabbed at him as she fell. She landed on the ground alongside the broken puppet, and looked up, meeting Miroku's gaze and nodding that she was okay.   
"Miroku! Get Down! HIRAIKOTSU!" She screamed at him and he complied immediately, Sango took off running, she hadn't been able to get a clean shot at the Naraku now after Miroku. He was already coming at the monk again, Sango would have to help him.   
  
Kikyo easily purified the tentacle coming after her and notched another arrow, preparing her bow for another shot, this time not aiming for the oncoming tentacle that had taken the place of the previous one. She let it continue on its course towards her, and instead of it aimed for Naraku's evil heart. Her arrow found its target, it was a puppet. Inuyasha growled having witnessed its demise.   
  
"Dammit Naraku you coward show yourself!!!!!!!" He screamed at the remaining puppets, launching himself at the nearest Naraku, was it the real one?   
  
"Kaze no Kizu!" Waves of energy shot out towards Naraku, obliterating tentacles in its path, but not enough to destroy Naraku who sent more out after him. Inuyasha leapt to the air, slashing tentacles as he flew towards the demon's body. He launched himself off of one tentacle, using it as a springboard to plunge Tetsuisga into the heart.   
  
"NARAKU!!!!!!!!!" He yelled out, clenching his fist in anger as the puppet fell to the ground.   
  
"Kouga-kun!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed out. Kouga had already gotten rid of one Naraku, only to find himself confronted by another, with hordes of demons at his back. Of course his target would be Kouga, he needs his jewel shards! Kagome's mind screamed out at her, how could they have been so stupid, they should have been protecting Kouga.   
  
The wolf tribe kept the demons at his back at bay, not letting them get by to their leader. But he was on his own with Naraku. Focusing on him, Kouga slashed at a tentacle aiming at his head, and pushed off of another to back flip away from more incoming ones. He leapt to the air, kicking away tentacles at his heels, landing again already turned to slash at any at his back, to find himself face to face with Kanna. He froze unable to move, crying out in pain as Naraku's tentacles tore into him for the jewel shards embedded within.   
  
"Kouga-kun!!!!!!" Kagome let an arrow fly only to have a demon fly in front of it, taking the blow for Naraku. Kouga fell to the ground and Naraku began to laugh.   
  
"Kukuku, all too easy." He laughed heartily, enjoying the shocked look on everyone's faces.   
  
And then there was a crash of light, blinding everyone. It was followd by a rush of air like Miroku's wind rip only much stronger.   
  
"Inuyasha, Kouga-kun!" Kagome pointed over to the unmoving wolf leader, if he stayed where he was he would get sucked into the vortex where Naraku had stood. Inuyasha growled, but nodded and headed off to grab the fallen wolf demon, he didn't have much time, he had to get in and out before he too got sucked in. Not that he wanted to save the mangy wolf, but he'd never hear the end of it from Kagome if he didn't.   
Inuyasha landed with Kouga at Kikyo's feet, she looked down briefly at Inuyasha before returning her gaze to the vortex. Her bow was stuck into the ground and she held on tight. Likewise Inuyasha had Tetsuisga stuck in the ground, holding onto it with one hand, the other had a grab hold on Kouga.   
  
Luckily the others were too far away to be in too much danger. Sesshomaru over the momentary distraction was currently dispatching the remaining puppets. Inuyasha hated to admit it, but his brother was a strong, and skilled demon. He'd more than earned his reputation, not that Inuyasha would ever tell him that. But for a brief moment Inuyasha allowed himself to feel some admiration for his brother. Inuyasha's long hair whipped around him in the wind created by the vortex. The wolf tribe had backed off from the horde of demons, as the vortex seemed to be sucking them in.   
  
"Kikyo... what's going on?" Inuyasha managed to call out over the raging winds.   
  
"Naraku is using the power of the completed jewel to draw in more demons and become even more powerful. I had not anticipated this, he will be much harder to destroy now." Kikyo narrowed her eyes and Inuyasha's hair slowly fell back down to pool around his shoulders as the wind finally died down.   
  
"By Kami!" Miroku stared up at the form that stood in front of them.   
  
"Kukuku, I would show you my true form one more time before you die, but I don't need it to kill you all!" Naraku's voice boomed, as he now stood almost as large as the father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had.   
  
"We'll see about that Naraku! Kagome protect Kouga." Inuyasha launched himself at Naraku, hacking away at the tentacles he encountered. The others took it as their cue to attack, Sango weaved in and out of the writhing tentacles on Kirara, cutting away as many as she could with her boomerang.   
  
"Inuyasha look out!" Sango called out a warning. For each tentacle that was cut a demon was released, so, Naraku had a new power.   
  
Miroku turned his attention to the demons released by Sango, mopping them up with his Kazanna. Inuyasha growled as he stopped heading towards Naraku's body to take care of the demons at his back. This was taking too long, if the fight carried on like this, they would tire out long before Naraku could be injured severely enough to die from the wounds they inflicted.   
  
"Wha?" Inuyasha whirled around in surprise to find demons disintegrating before his eyes. What was going on? The demon bodies fell to the ground to reveal Sesshomaru.   
  
"Inuyasha, do not stand around." Sesshomaru didn't give Inuyasha time to give a reply as he gracefully glided past him. Landing on the ground, pushing off and launching himself back up towards tentacles. Inuyasha mopped up the demons he released and so they continued onwards, jumping from ground to air, dodging tentacles and vanquishing demons where they cut.   
  
Kagome stood in front of the still form of Kouga firing arrows at the oncoming tentacles. Inuyasha looked back to see a tentacle come too close to Kikyo.   
  
"Kikyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo braced herself to be struck but the blow never came as she was saved by one of Kagome's arrows. Kagome distracted by hearing Inuyasha scream out for Kikyo didn't notice the tentacle that had swung past to reach round from behind and screamed out as it grabbed her. She dropped her bow and she was pulled in closer to Naraku.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out in terror.   
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out in fear. "Kagome!"   
  
"Do not come any closer Inuyasha, or I will end her life now. Put down your weapons all of you, kukuku."   
  
Inuyasha growled in response, gripping Tetsusaiga even tighter.   
  
Kagome screamed as Naraku squeezed tighter with the tentacle he had wrapped around her body. She pushed at it with her arms, trying to loosen the hold it had on her, beating at it to let her go. Another tentacle slid up and pushed against her throat. Inuyasha looked down to see another poised over at Kagome's breast, ready to pierce it through to her heart.   
  
"So Inuyasha will you allow your arrogance to win over and seal Kagome's fate, or will you lay down your pitiful life for hers?" Naraku smiled down at Inuyasha, ahh the look on the hanyou's face was wonderful.   
  
"Inuyasha dropped Tetsuisga, letting it fall to the floor."   
  
"Inuyasha-sama! What are you doing?" Inuyasha looked to his shoulder to see the flea Myouga bouncing up and down upon it.   
  
"Myouga-jijii? What are you doing here? Isn't it a little dangerous around here for you?" Inuyasha replied sarcastically.   
  
"Inuyasha-sama I am hurt, of course I would be at your side for such a battle. My Lord you must pick up the Tetsusaiga, you cannot give up, you must destroy Naraku.   
  
"He'll kill Kagome, Myouga!" Inuyasha growled at the flea.   
  
"He'll kill her anyway Milord." Myouga replied in a matter of fact tone of voice.   
  
"Don't you realize I know that! But I have to do as he says right now to buy time. I need to think of something. Hey!" Inuyasha called after the flea who bounced off of his shoulder to disappear into the blades of grass. "Coward!" he called out after him. Inuyasha took a look around, Miroku had allowed his staff to fall to the floor, and Sango had laid down her boomerang. Sesshomaru however had not lain down Toukijin and Kikyo still had her bow poised to shoot.   
  
"Sesshomaru lay down your sword." Inuyasha yelled out at his brother, frustrated at the situation.   
  
"Nay Inuyasha I will not. I will not strike at Naraku for the girls sake, but I will not relinquish my sword. If Naraku will kill her for this, then so be it." Sesshomaru spoke softly, the usual cold edge to his voice slightly tempered. He had no wish to anger his brother, the hanyou would not think clearly enough to fight well in a bad state of mind, and he would not have himself weak before Naraku for the sake of the human girl.   
  
Inuyasha growled knowing full well there was nothing he could do to change his brothers mind, so he turned his attention to Kikyo instead.   
  
"Kikyo please, put down your bow." Inuyasha looked to Kikyo with pleading eyes.   
  
"You ask me to lay down my bow to save your lovers life? Inuyasha I will not!" Kikyo's eyes burned with rage at Inuyasha's request. What did the girls life matter to her except that she was an obstacle between her and Inuyasha. His words earlier had upset her, she was forgotten in his heart because of that girl. With her out of the way, only she would reside in his heart, he would be hers forever.   
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha stared at her in surprise. "Hasn't Kagome saved your life? Don't you owe her a debt?" Inuyasha could not believe that Kikyo would see another person die at Naraku's hand. The Kikyo he knew would never have done this, she would have given her life to protect someone from a demon like Naraku. She really isn't Kikyo..... her spirit isn't the same as it once was, its all wrong, there is nothing but hatred in that body....   
  
"She is not my concern. My only goal is Naraku's destruction, I will not be swayed from that action Inuyasha. Take comfort in the fact that once he does kill that girl, he will follow soon after. I will not allow Naraku to live!" Kikyo turned a determined gaze upon the object of her angry tirade.   
  
Concentrate Kagome you can do it. Kagome kept telling herself over and over, but so far she wasn't doing it. Why? why wasn't it working, she'd done it once before hadn't she? She thought of her family, of her friends, of Inuyasha. Seeing him for the first time, so serene so beautiful. Cradling him in her lap when they had been attacked by the spider demons when he had been human. She remembered coming back through the well after having caught him with Kikyo, and asking to be by his side. Wishing she could be with him forever. She remembered the tears he had cried for her when he had thought her dead, and tears of her own flowed. Inuyasha she thought, and suddenly she was doing it. A bluish light glowed from her hands, it crackled like electricity and began to burn the tentacles at her neck and heart as she touched them. Naraku screamed out in pain, and the tentacle around her waist began to loosen.   
  
"Inuyasha! NOW!" Kagome screamed out, grabbing an arrow from her quiver and plunging it into Naraku's heart. Its purifying properties burning away at Naraku's flesh.   
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as Kagome fell, a tentacle swung out towards her catching her in the side.   
  
Inuyasha leapt and caught her, placing her gently on the ground before leaping up at Naraku.   
  
"Die Naraku you bastard!"   
  
Naraku looked up at the screaming hanyou, his eyes widening in surprise as Inuyasha ripped into his chest and pulled out the Shikon no tama.   
  
Despite this Naraku laughed. "Kukuku, even this will not destroy me Inuyasha, I will come after the jewel again."   
  
"Guess again Naraku!" Inuyasha smiled with satisfaction as he landed softly on the ground, grabbing the unconscious Kagome and leaping away to get her to a safe distance.   
  
Naraku looked at the hanyou confused, what did he mean by that? Why wasn't he starting to heal already?   
  
"NARAKU!" The weakening demon looked up to see Kagura. Kagura!!!! What had that vile woman been doing? When she had not returned the previous night Naraku had finally decided to kill her. He could not allow her to live any longer, every day she lived there was a greater chance of her betraying him. Naraku stared wide-eyed at her bloodied hand, but it wasn't her blood dripping from it.   
  
"Recognize this Naraku? You didn't think I'd ever find it did you?" Kagura smiled cruelly at Naraku, almost unable to contain her joy at the look upon his face.   
  
"No, that can't be!" Naraku stared at her in horror, how? How could Kagura have gotten his heart?   
  
"DIE!" Kagura squeezed causing Naraku to convulse in pain. Sango launched her boomerang at Naraku, cleaving him in two, Miroku began to suck in bits of Naraku with his wind rip. Kikyo launched a purity arrow and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both launched simultaneous attacks with their swords. All connecting just as Kagura shattered his heart.   
  
Naraku stared at them all in horror, screaming out at them before exploding, pieces of him flying everywhere. Kirara carried off Miroku and Sango, grabbing Kouga on the way, heading off in the direction of the wolf tribe who stood at the entrance to the forest. Kikyo was whisked away by her soul stealers, Sesshomaru launched himself out of the way and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and holding her close got her out of the way as fast as he could......  
  



	10. Chapter 10 Reflections

Sorry there doesn't seem to much of Sango's thoughts, I was going to put that in the end, but I thought this chappie was already rather long, so we'll see more of how Sango's feeling in the next one. ^-^

Destiny - Chapter 10 - Reflections

The flames from the fire beneath the pot on the stove, cast shadows upon the sleeping girl's face. Inuyasha brushed a dampened lock of Kagome's hair away from her eye and caressed her cheek lovingly, willing her to open her eyes and ease his worry. She was far too pale and her skin was burning hot to the touch, a fine sheen of perspiration made her skin glisten.

He watched the slow rise and fall of her bandaged chest, each breath seeming to cause her pain, even in her slumber. Inuyasha scowled as he saw that pain reflected on her face, as if she were fighting something in her sleep. He stroked her hair softly, telling her everything would be fine and watched her as she slowly settled back down.

His nose wrinkled and he growled at the coppery smell of her blood that he noticed was now visible through the bandage covering her side, just above the waistline where Naraku had struck her. The bruises on her neck could now be seen. They were mottled black and purple and Inuyasha knew more lay beneath the bandages covering her torso.

"Stupid girl. What did you think you were doing taking on Naraku head on like that? Thinking of others before your own safety is stupid!" He spoke without his usual vigor, yearning for Kagome to retort angrily back, but knowing it wasn't going to happen.

Once you got over your fear of Kagome when she was angry, you noticed how beautiful she looked when she was mad. Her glossy raven black hair would fly wildly from her face as she'd rush towards him to poke him accusingly in the chest. Or it would whip round to curl around her shoulder at one side when she'd whirl around to walk away from him. Her entire face became animated, her eyes sparkled with such brilliance, that Inuyasha had often found himself dumbstruck, staring at her in amazement.

She had the same effect on him when she was happy. Her smile and enthusiasm could be infectious and her eyes held such wonder. Inuyasha longed to see those warm, loving, liquid brown eyes gaze into his own again. Followed by the cute, faint blush that would stain her cheeks when their eyes caught one anothers.

Her wounds weren't all that serious, bruises, possibly some broken ribs, but it was the wound in her side that was the problem. It wasn't particularly deep and Naraku's tentacle hadn't hit anything vital, but it had left poison in the wound. Normally Kagome's body would have purified it, and the fact that it hadn't had greatly puzzled Kaede. Until, Inuyasha had told her about Kagome's use of miko power, Kaede had then realized that Kagome must have left herself too weak to be able to fight the poison off effectively. Inuyasha placed a hand over her heart, needing to feel its gentle beat as well as hear it. She'll make it through this, he told himself. She's strong and determined, she'll be all right, she has to be.

"You promised Kagome, you said you'd stay by my side.." his voice cracked and he pulled his hands away to clench them in front of him. He stared down at them for a moment, before frantically tearing away at the bandages that covered them. He moved on to the bandages on his torso, stopping briefly to gaze at his torn and bloodstained haori and undershirt, caked in his blood, but mostly Kagome's. He returned his gaze to himself, staring at the now torn bandages in tatters at his feet and then to his hands and body, already well on their way to being healed.

"I'll protect you Kagome....." His own words echoed in his head, tormenting him. He snarled in rage, punching again and again at the floor until he felt the satisfying crunch of the wood beneath his fists and smelled the blood from the reopened wounds on his hands. He stopped, panting heavily from the exertion, collapsing tiredly to lie beside Kagome.

He reached over to pull the blanket covering her a little higher. His hand falling to find her own, he interlocked his fingers with hers.

"I'm here Kagome." Escaped his lips before he drifted off to sleep, half hearing her murmur his name softly in her slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaede what was that?" Shippo tugged at Kaede's sleeve, looking worriedly at the old miko upon hearing what sounded like splintering wood emanating from her hut.

"What was what Shippo?" Kaede replied tiredly. She stopped tending to the still unconscious Kouga's wounds to wipe her brow with her free sleeve before giving Shippo her full attention.

"Oh right you don't have youkai hearing and we are quite a distance from your hut." Shippo puffed out his chest looking at Kaede proudly because he had a skill she didn't. "It sounded like something got broken, do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are all right? Maybe we should go check on them."

Kaede saw concern reflected in his wide eyes as he spoke and smiled softly back at him, hoping to reassure him that everything was all right. She felt sad that Shippo's moment of pride had been brief, because for a moment he had been back to his usual self. He had been sad and withdrawn ever since Inuyasha had come crashing into the village, his garments bloody and torn, carrying the battered and unconscious Kagome. It had taken Rin and the herself quite a while to calm the distraught young kit.

Shippo loved Kagome with all his heart, viewing her almost like a mother since the Thunder brothers had orphaned him and he had come across Kagome in his search for jewel shards to avenge his parents death. He pined away for her whenever she left for the modern era, although this often got overlooked by the others since they were usually were concerned with Inuyasha's behavior in her absence. Kaede considered the group her family since she had none of her own. She had lost her only blood relative Kikyo, fifty years previously at the hands of Naraku. Her dedication to her duties as a miko had left her little time for a relationship. That wasn't to say that she had never known love, but she had chosen her duties over that love. There were times she had regretted her decision, but since Kagome's arrival she knew she had made the right choice. This was where she was meant to be and she was doing what she was meant to be doing. Choosing this path had meant she could aid in Naraku's destruction, everything in her life had gone as it should.

Her thoughts returned to Shippo, if Kagome was like a mother to him then she was like his grandmother. It pained her to see the sadness and worry etched on his face, she saw fear in his eyes. He'd already lost both his parents and Kaede knew he had to be terrified that he was about to lose Kagome too. His usually bright eyes had a dullness to them, the sparkle they normally held was gone. An air of hopelessness clung to him and his bright cheery nature had left him entirely. His eyes were a little red-rimmed and his little body trembled with the effort of keeping in more tears that threatened to fall. Kaede decided in taking a lighthearted route in her response, hoping to distract him from his fears. She turned her back completely on Kouga so she could face Shippo and give his tiny hand a squeeze, she frowned to see that his tail hung low to the floor instead of straight up as it usually was.

"Nay Shippo, I'm sure they are both fine, although something tells me the floor of my hut may require mending again." She grinned at him, but didn't get the reaction she was hoping for, if anything he seemed more alarmed than before.

"Wha.... what if Inuyasha is upset because something happened to Kagome?" He shrieked up at her in rising panic, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Kaede patted Shippo gently on the head.

"Shippo calm yeself please. If anything had indeed happened to Kagome as ye suggested, Inuyasha would have done far more than damage just the floor of my hut ne? He is simply angry with himself because of Kagome's condition, he feels responsible because he was unable to prevent her injuries." 

"Well he should! He should have protected her better!" Shippo folded his arms and stared indignantly at Kaede, a spark of anger visible in his eyes.

"Shippo, he did everything he could, ye know this. Inuyasha would give his life for Kagome t'were it needed." Kaede admonished the kit gently, understanding his need for someone to blame to take his mind off the fact Kagome might die. But Inuyasha already blamed himself far too much and was undeserving of the blame placed upon himself. She watched as Shippo's shoulders slumped in defeat as he took in and accepted her words.

"I know, Inuyasha is very protective of Kagome and he wouldn't let anything happen to her if he could prevent it. And now at least Naraku won't be able to try and hurt her ever again." He smiled weakly up at Kaede who smiled back at him in return and ruffled his hair affectionately. She was relieved to see his smile, to see some of the old sparkle back in his eyes.

"Shippo, Kagome will be fine, she's been through much worse than this. She is a strong and determined child." Shippo only nodded dumbly in reply as he pointed to behind Kaede.

"Oh" was the only response she could muster upon turning to see a groggy but very awake Kouga rising to his feet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku gazed at Sango as she dressed his wounds. Tendrils of wispy hair hung down past her face, escaping her hair band. She looked tired, exhausted would be a better description. A line of smudged dirt ran along one of her cheeks and even in this disheveled state all Miroku could think of was how beautiful she looked. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to comfort her, but held back in fear. Her exterminator outfit he was so fond of was a mess, rips and tears in the fabric showed the bare skin beneath. There certainly wasn't enough showing to be indecent, but enough to give Miroku that usual urge. He sighed, resisting the temptation to give in to his lecherous feelings. If he touched her, even to just to comfort her, would he be able to control himself? 

Silently he cursed Mushin and how the drunkard had raised him to believe his lecherous ways were natural. His anger faded as quickly as it had come, no the way he was wasn't down to Mushin. He couldn't even be angry at his grandfather for the curse that served as his excuse. Yes the Kazanna had been an excellent excuse for the pursuit of young women. He had waited so long to be free of the curse Naraku had placed upon him, but truth be told now that he was, he found he was kind of scared. There was nothing to hide behind now, there was no excuse for the way he was. What if he couldn't change? What if he drove Sango away? His eyes caught the dark stain of blood on her outfit, Kohaku's blood not her own. He cursed his selfishness, _here I've been worrying over myself, when her heart lies in tatters. My fears don't mean anything right now, she needs me... _He looked up expecting to see Sango's face but his eyes widened in surprise when he realized she wasn't there. How long ago had she stopped dressing his wounds? He searched frantically for her sighing in relief when he saw that she hadn't gone far..

"I want to see her! I can smell her blood, what did that pathetic half-breed let happen to her? I'll rip him to shreds if she isn't all right!"

Miroku heard the angry wolf demon's demands along with everyone else and realized that Sango was on her way to help Kaede. Kami only knows how long he's been like that Miroku thought. What did Sango think she was doing? She was in no condition to fight Shippo never mind a wolf demon, even a badly injured wolf demon at that. Using his staff for support he hobbled after her. A rush of air nearly took him off of his feet and he realized Kouga had gone quiet. He stared open mouthed at the sight before him, Sesshoumaru had Kouga pinned to a tree by his neck!

Sesshoumaru stood rigid, his hair flowed wildly behind him before settling perfectly back in place. The only signs he'd just been in battle were a small cut upon his cheek and some dirt upon his sash. Other than that he looked as impeccable as he always did, his face as usual was unreadable. He showed no anger or emotion at all, he just simply stared at Kouga. For a moment Kouga did nothing, but when Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side it seemed to break the wolf demon out of his daze and he found the air in his lungs to yell to at his attacker.

"Let me go you mangy dog!" Sesshoumaru tightened his grip and drops of blood began to slide down Kouga's neck where Sesshoumaru's claws tore through the skin.

"You forget to whom it is you speak wolf." There was still no anger in Sesshoumaru's demeanor shocking everyone witnessing this scene. Why didn't he kill Kouga for uttering such words and why attack him at all Was he actually protecting them?

Kouga was determined to show no fear so instead flashed Sesshoumaru a look of defiance. His situation was desperate, he had only one arm to fight with, the other had been broken in the battle with Naraku. Thanks to his demon blood it was already mending, but was still no where near usable. Much like his legs, they'd support his weight, but wouldn't do much else until they had properly healed. They wouldn't bear the strain of a fight, he couldn't even kick out at Sesshoumaru. 

He growled, bearing his fangs in frustration and anger at his predicament, before the increased pressure on his neck reduced it to a pitiful whine. He raised his hands to try and pry away the hand Sesshoumaru held him with, grimacing as he forced his healing arm to move. Suddenly he began to feel hot, a drop of sweat rolled off the tip of his nose and desperation overtook him as his vision began to get cloudy. He dug his claws into Sesshoumaru's hand, spilling the demon lords blood. Sesshoumaru's only response was to raise his eyebrow.

"Bas...tard." Kouga gasped as each breath became harder and harder to take.

"Lord Sesshoumaru please release him. He meant no harm he was simply concerned for Kagome. If you let him go we'll take him away from here right away we promise."

Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at the wolf demon who had addressed him. Ginta, one of Kouga's tribe stood before him, fidgeting under his scrutinous gaze, the rest of the wolf pack standing a little way behind him. He noticed that they seemed to have all of their injured gathered together as if ready to move out. Without answering Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back upon Kouga, who by now seemed close to passing out. Sesshoumaru squeezed a little harder and Kouga went wide eyed before collapsing gasping to the floor as Sesshoumaru released him. 

He rubbed his sore neck and opened his mouth to speak only to find Ginta's hand was clamped firmly over it.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are not to be disturbed. You will obey my word and leave now, or you will not leave alive." Sesshoumaru glared down at the two wolf demons.

Ginta looked up, nodding his head insanely and whistled for the rest of the wolf tribe, who promptly collected Kouga about their shoulders. He protested loudly but to no avail as they carried him off into the distance leaving only dust in their wake. If the air hadn't been so tense, Miroku thought he might have laughed at the sight.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru called out to the young girl, who promptly ran to his side and looked up at him expectantly.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." She smiled at him brightly, happy to be by his side. 'Sesshoumaru-sama you are hurt!" She looked at the wound on his hand, panic stricken, touching it gingerly, assessing the damage. The others looked on in amazement as Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's human hating brother allowed one to be so familiar with him, even if it was Rin. They never quite understood why he allowed her to travel with him and witnessing the two together always surprised them.

Sesshoumaru gazed down at Rin, catching her hand and holding it to stop her from tearing a strip from her yukata. She smiled at him, at feeling his touch since it was rare for him to show her such affection.

"That isn't necessary Rin." He released her hand, letting his own fall back to his side. "Rin you will stay a while and help the miko attend to Inuyasha and Kagome, I will return shortly for you and Jaken."

"My Lord I must protest, haven't we been among these humans for long enough?" Jaken wailed at his master, upset at being left behind once again, why couldn't he go with Lord Sesshoumaru?

"Jaken you will be quiet and comply with my demands." Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken causing him to scuttle back a little way.

"Ye... yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, will you be gone long?" Rin asked quietly, sad for him to be leaving again.

"No Rin." He spoke softly. "I have something left unfinished back at the battlefield, I will return shortly."

"Hai!" She smiled up at him, happy he had confided something so important to her for it was unusual for him to do so. Satisfied Rin understood, Sesshoumaru turned to leave but was stopped in his tracks by Sango's voice, he turned to listen to her.

"Sesshoumaru wait! I wish to accompany you." Sango leaning on Kirara for support looked determinedly at the demon lord.

"Sango no, you're in no condition, you need to rest and recover." Miroku stepped towards her, placing his hand upon her shoulder. She recoiled from his touch as if it burned, her face contorted in pain and anger as she screamed back at him.

"Rest? You wish me to rest? How can I rest when Kokahu isn't at rest? I cannot, and will not rest until he does!"

The color drained from Miroku's face and he took on an apologetic look. He reached for her again, grabbing her hand.

"Sango I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking." Sango's anger left her and her shoulders slumped, she looked at the floor, her voice was almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry Miroku, you didn't deserve that. But I have to take my brother home. I couldn't save him, I couldn't prevent what happened to him, but this I can do for him at least. Put him to rest in the place he was born."

Miroku tugged on Sango's hand, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"No Sango, its I who am sorry. I was too wrapped up in myself to realize what you were going through. I will accompany you."

Sango pulled away slightly to look up at Miroku, managing a tired smile. He smiled back, brushing away a strand of hair from her face and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. He stiffened slightly, afraid that he might have done the wrong thing. But she brought her forehead to rest against his and ran her fingers softly over his lips.

"Thank you." She whispered. Sesshoumaru's voice broke the moment and they pulled away from each other to look at him.

"Your presence is unnecessary, neither of you are in any condition for traveling and would only slow me down. I will return the boy's body to you and from here you can do as you wish." Before Sango could angrily interrupt he was gone so she did the only thing she could do. She collapsed into Miroku crying as he cradled her, softly stroking her hair.

Kaede looked at Sango with sympathetic eyes before a familiar feeling caused her to look the way of the Goshinboku tree. There above the tree line she saw the shini dama chu. She looked back towards Sango and Miroku. Sango hadn't seen them her back was turned to them, but Miroku had. He looked down from gazing at them, to nod at Kaede. Kaede gave him a nod of thanks and asked him to also take care of Shippo whilst she went to see her sister.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru took pleasure in the feel of the wind against his face as he rushed back towards the battlefield. It wasn't often he indulged in the joy of running so he made the most of the opportunity. He felt free from his many burdens when he ran, free from his responsibilities, free from his feelings. His feelings, most thought that Sesshoumaru didn't feel and it was an opinion he'd carefully cultivated. Feelings were a sign of weakness and as a demon lord it wouldn't do to show any weakness in front of other demons who might try to take his lands. But to say Sesshoumaru didn't feel would be wrong. He felt a great many things, anger had been a very familiar feeling to him over the years. Like the anger he had felt at his father taking a new mate.

Sesshoumaru had never really had any feelings one way or the other about humans. They were below him in the order of things and so he thought little about them. But his father taking one as a mate had changed all that. His hatred for her had spilled over into hatred for her entire species. It was a pointless hatred he knew, she had done nothing to deserve it except for falling in love with his father. But love and grief meant you did a lot of things that didn't make sense. Sesshoumaru could see her as nothing but a replacement, the only thing he could do was to make sure she would not replace his mother in his own heart. So he shut his heart off, dedicated his life to the duty of being the son of a demon lord. Training to one day take his father's place as the ruler of the Western Lands. It had become his sole purpose, his only passion in life and his chance had come all too soon.

He'd hated his father for that too, for being weak enough to die. He'd never lost his respect for his father as a leader he was strong, but hatred was a far stronger emotion. He'd been too weak to save his mother and too weak to survive. Although in time his anger with his father had faded as he had grown and gained more of an understanding for the way things were in the demon world. His anger had found a new direction though, his fathers legacy of his union with a human, his forgotten half brother Inuyasha. His hatred for his brother had further been cemented when he'd been unable to help him when he'd most needed it. All because he'd fallen for a pitiful human, but how much of that hatred had been justified, if at all?

The first time Sesshoumaru had met Naraku, he had known there was more to him that it seemed. That he wasn't offering him the chance to destroy his brother because he just wanted to help. That something else had lain behind it. Had it been right to blame Inuyasha for getting himself bound when Naraku had been involved? No, when he'd thought about it, his hatred for Inuyasha had gained him nothing. He'd not gained Tetsusaiga, in fact he'd lost an arm because of that. If anything his hatred had made him weak, it had left him open to manipulation by Naraku, drawing him into this petty battle for the shikon jewel. Perhaps it was time to end his feud with his brother. After all he was no threat to his position as ruler of the western lands, he neither cared nor wished to claim them But he could be a powerful ally if other demons decided to challenge him, especially since he'd mated with that miko. In return the both of them would have the protection that came with being close to him. Close to him, that was a very foreign thought to Sesshoumaru, or at least it would have been if not for Rin. It had taken him a long while to figure out why he had revived her, and the simple reason had been plain old curiosity.

His brothers band of humans particularly the miko's devotion to him had piqued Sesshoumaru's curiosity. Why would such creatures stand and fight, with a hanyou no less? Although as long as Rin had been with him the reasons for her devotion to him were still a mystery to him, perhaps he would never figure these humans out.

Sesshoumaru stopped as fluidly as he had began to run, his hair whipped around his now still frame before settling back into place. Attentive amber eyes surveyed the battlefield. Steaming lumps of demon flesh littered the field, some had already turned to dust, but the remnants of Naraku's power still clung to some, making it a slow process. Would anything remain of the young demon slayer? Sesshoumaru thought to himself. His eyes glinted in recognition as his eyes fell upon the still form of Kohaku among Naraku's decaying remains. He was by the body in a flash moving quicker than the human eye could see. He raised an eyebrow in surprise at the condition of the body before him, it remained virtually untouched save for the wound that had killed him. How was this possible? He had readily offered to return the body believing that in all reality nothing would have survived, how could it have survived the devastation around it?

Kohaku, another of these strange humans with honor, he had forfeited his life to bring down Naraku. Without realizing it Sesshoumaru's fingers hovered over Tensaiga, his fingers brushed the tip of the hilt as he pondered bringing Kohaku back. Yes that would definitely earn the gratitude of the young demon slayers sister, and would help to heal the wounds between Inuyasha and himself. He was interrupted by his thoughts however by the dry laughter of Kagura.

"Sesshoumaru, is your cold heart melting after all? Are you starting to feel compassion for humans?" She walked slowly towards Naraku, fanning herself along the way as was her habit.

"My thoughts are none of your concern." Sesshoumaru stated simply, focusing his full attention on Kagura, watching her every move as closely as possible.

"Right now everything about you concerns me Sesshoumaru, most importantly the object you carry with you." Kagura eyed him hungrily, and Sesshoumaru detected a hint of desperation behind her raised voice. He reached down behind his chest armor to retrieve the object of which she spoke, never once taking his eyes off of her. He dropped the object into Kagura's outstretched hands, raising an eyebrow as she bowed her head slightly in gratitude. The object glowed brightly in her hand and she held it tightly to her chest. For a moment she was bathed in a soft pink light and as it dissipated she took a deep breath opening her eyes to gaze at Sesshoumaru softly as she did so.

"I thank you Sesshoumaru, from the moment I saw you I knew you were the key to my freedom." Kagura sighed as she gazed upon Kohaku's body, did she feel sadness at his passing? Sesshoumaru wondered. "I wish the same had been true for Kohaku, he wished for the same as I, his freedom and Naraku's destruction. Without his aid I would never have gotten the chance to bring Naraku down. And now he cannot be saved, his body was too damaged for his soul to remain anchored to it for long. It has already passed from this world, even Tensaiga cannot help him now. I could only protect his body from the blast with my powers. I thought that his sister would come for his body and felt this was the least I owed him.." Kagura turned to leave but stopped in surprise as from the corner of her eye she caught Sesshoumaru gently lifting Kohaku's body from the ground. Her eyes widened in surprise at his words.

"Then I owe you thanks."

__

Sesshoumaru thanked me? What is going on with him I wonder. Was I right, is his heart of ice melting? The demon lords strange actions intrigued Kagura but Sesshoumaru gave her no chance to question them as she felt the rush of air as he left in the direction of Inuyasha's forest. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede walked slowly towards the Goshinboku tree, the setting sun made the sky a beautiful wash of warm orange. But, above the tree line Kaede could see the cold blue light of Kikyo's Shini dama chuu.

__

Kikyo, Kaede thought sadly. _Is your journey in this world finally ended? With Naraku gone and your death avenged, can ye let go of the past or do ye still intend to drag Inuyasha to hell?_

She followed the eerie glow of the Shini dama chuu to find Kikyo at the Goshinboku tree, gazing at the worn area of bark on the tree's trunk. The spot where Inuyasha had lain for fifty years, bound by her enchanted arrow.

"So you have come sister." Kikyo spoke first, turning as she did so to gaze upon her sister Kaede.

"Aye Kikyo, I came to see how ye are fairing...." Kikyo cut her off sharply, laughing bitterly.

"No you came to find out my intent, to see if I still desire to drag Inuyasha to hell, you take me for a fool Kaede."

"Can ye not forgive Kikyo? I beg you let go of the past and leave this world, can ye not find peace?" Kaede looked imploringly at her sister.

"I will be at peace Kaede, when I have what is mine!" Kikyo spoke firmly, her face remained a cool mask.

"And what is that Kikyo? Ye must know Inuyasha's heart is no longer his to give. Can you be content with taking him to hell when his heart beats for Kagome?" Kaede was hesitant in her response, she had no wish to hurt her sister. Or what remained of her sister, in this imitation body.

"That girl! No! I will not allow Inuyasha's heart to forget me." Kikyo cried out desperately, anger beginning to manifest on her delicate features, her eyes blazed with fury.

"Kikyo, what good will come of dragging him to hell? Would it change the past and give you back your life? Please, let this go, let him, let them be happy." Kaede spoke forcefully, hoping to reach through Kikyo's anger and bitterness, hoping to reach the part that loved Inuyasha fifty years previously. To reach the sister she remembered, the kind, loving Kikyo, the woman who would put others before herself.

"Let them be happy? Kaede you would show me such disrespect, you prefer this girl over your own sister?" Behind the anger in her sisters eyes Kaede saw sadness and it tugged at her heart strings.

"Kikyo no." Kaede reached out and touched her sisters hand, surprised at the coolness of her skin, even more surprised that Kikyo did not pull away. My wish is not to cause you pain Kikyo, I wish only for you to be at peace. I wish for you to be free from your hate and your anger, as you were once a slave to your duties, so now you are a slave to your desires."

Kikyo pulled away violently from Kaede, her eyes once again ablaze with rage, but the spark quickly died and her hand fell limply to her side.

"Kaede how dare you! My desires do not bind me, they have freed me. I will have what was denied me in life!" 

Kikyo's words were the barest of whispers as the truth of Kaede's words dawned upon her. She looked upon Kaede with haunted eyes and Kaede felt a pull at her heart as she saw the remnants of what was once her sister.

"Kikyo, you are no longer the same two people who made that promise to one another fifty years ago. Ye are not the same person and neither is Inuyasha. Is it not time to let this go." Kaede pressed on, hoping to finally make Kikyo let go of her hatred.

"You speak the truth Kaede, his eyes are much gentler now, calmer, he seems more at peace and ease. Yet they dance with torment and confusion when our paths cross, it hurts to know I am the cause of his pain. It hurts to see that I was not the one to bring peace to his heart, and this further feeds the hatred within me, keeping me bound to this world. Where once my path in life was certain, now there is only my desire and my hatred, we might have changed Kaede, but the promise we made remains unaltered in our minds and our hearts. Inuyasha may not want to be with me but he knows that he must.

Despite knowing the truth of my demise I died believing Inuyasha to be the cause of my death. I died hating him, this emotion brought me back to this world and keeps me bound to it. The only way to break the bond is for Inuyasha to die and come with me." Kikyo gazed at Kaede with no hint of evil, only sadness and despair.

"Then you will not change your mind Kikyo?" Kaede asked anyway already knowing her answer.

"I cannot." Kikyo turned her sad gaze upon the Goshinboku tree. "I feel shame, shame for what my hatred allowed me to become, what it made me do at times. All I could think of was Naraku's destruction. I want peace Kaede, and Inuyasha can give me that peace, in return all I can offer him is time. I will not come for him, I will wait here until he is ready." She bowed her head, not returning her gaze to meet Kaede's.

"Aye sister." Kaede stayed a few minutes longer staring at Kikyo before turning back to towards the village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha awoke to the still sleeping form of Kagome and laid his head down upon her chest, raising it only until her heart's gentle beat reassured him she had not left him. He had never felt so helpless and alone in his life despite the many times he had experienced loneliness. 

Images flashed in his mind, long forgotten half memories of his father and cherished memories of his mother. He remembered the looks of disdain, disgust and blind fury from Sesshoumaru when he was younger. 

He'd seen that same anger and hatred burning within Sesshoumaru that first time they had fought in his fathers tomb over the Tetsusaiga. But with each passing encounter that fury hadn't raged so forcefully, they had even fought side by side to defeat Naraku. His brother's reasons for aiding them were still a mystery to Inuyasha, it almost made him believe that Sesshoumaru was starting to soften towards him somewhat. Was his anger really starting to fade? Did he no longer wish to kill him? Could they ever be true brothers? Keh even if that were a possibility it wasn't like it was going to happen considering his promise to Kikyo.

Kikyo had eased the loneliness he had felt back then. At first their game of cat and mouse had been nothing more than an irritation, she had been an obstacle to his possession of the jewel and true power. Power he needed to find his own place in a world where he had none, not quite demon, not quite human, so shunned by all. But without him realizing it she had crept into his every thought, she didn't shun him like everyone else and soon Inuyasha found that he wasn't alone. Then she had offered him that for life, the chance to never be lonely, to lead a normal human life. But they had seemingly betrayed one another. In the moments before the darkness had claimed him he had seen the face of his attacker, reaching out for her in disbelief, hurt at her betrayal, that she truly had meant the hateful words she had spoken earlier. For a few seconds before he had finally succumbed he had given in to hate, scorching hatred for her had burned within his soul and for this his life was now forfeit. In his heart he had betrayed Kikyo, allowed himself to believe she could betray him and so he had gone in search of the jewel, attacking the village to gain it. Falling to her arrow, letting his hatred envelope him like the darkeness and when he had awoken there had been Kagome.

Inuyasha shifted to sit rather than crouch and as he did so, noticed something glinting under his torn haori in the corner. He left Kagome's side briefly to move across the room and grab the beads before settling back down beside her. He held them in his right hand, feeling the coolness and the smoothness of the beads with his thumb. A grin stretched across his face as he remembered that first time Kagome had been bathing and had sat him, even though back then he had really been more concerned with the jewel shard as Kaede had rightly surmised. And then just like Kikyo it had become so natural to have Kagome be in his every thought. No, he shook his head, not just like Kikyo, Kagome was different. Kagome was, Kagome.

He felt the beads in his hand again and remembered why he had been put under the subduing spell in the first place. He'd been different back then, angry, hurt, confused, mistrustful. Kagome had changed all of that. She'd given him a peace he'd never felt before, without the beads he may never have, what? let her live? Could he truly have killed her that night, would he have? They'd never know and he was glad for it and despite that night Kagome had only continued to show more faith in him with each passing day. 

She had devoted herself to him, staying by his side despite Kikyo's resurrection and his renewed promise to the miko that was once his love. She had stayed despite how his torn feelings hurt her, she had comforted him, cried for him, defended him, given him her complete trust. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it, but even if she, no, when she recovered he would have to. He wasn't sure where Kikyo had gone after the battle, but with Naraku dead she was sure to come for him. And that would mean leaving Kagome behind forever.

When Kikyo had first been resurrected so soon into their quest to recover the jewel shards his choice had seemed clear cut. But he had still not confronted what he had been feeling for Kagome back then. Every day had brought some new danger, some new challenge, it had been easy to not think about the implications of his decision. Or it should have been, but then he had finally come to realize he was in love with Kagome.

She had caught him with Kikyo and returned back to her own time, he had come to the conclusion they would never see one another again. After all how could he ask Kagome to stay with him when he had a duty to Kikyo? Kagome had made the decision for him, choosing to remain by his side. He often felt he didn't deserve such devotion. Keh Kagome would probably have sat him for having such thoughts.

The closer the battle with Naraku had gotten the more Inuyasha did find himself dwelling over things. He knew he owed Kikyo, but less and less he felt like honoring his promise. He wanted to stay with Kagome. 

He wasn't the same person who had pledged himself to Kikyo all those years ago and neither was she. Inuyasha thought back to the battle and how she had been so willing to let Kagome die. Or was that the person she had always been. Kikyo had always been about duty after all, if she had still been alive would she still have chosen for Kagome to die in order to kill Naraku? No, Kikyo had been about duty back then, but her heart was loving, compassionate, those emotions were no part of the Kikyo that now walked the earth. 

__

No, she isn't the person I once loved, but does that mean I shouldn't keep my promise? Does it make it all right to tell her no and do what I want to in my heart? 

Inuyasha sighed, what she had become didn't change the person she was once, didn't change that person he had made that promise to.

A small voice in his head reminded him of the promise he had made Kagome that night before the battle.

She was beautiful, breathtaking, the moonlight lit her soft smooth skin and for a moment Inuyasha had dared not touch her. He hadn't felt worthy of the love she held for him in her eyes, even though he reflected the very same feelings in his own deep pools of amber. But she had moved towards him and broken the spell, their lips meeting in crazed lust, hungering for what they had denied each other for so long. 

Inuyasha closed his eyes and remembered how she had shuddered in pleasure and moaned deeply from the back of her throat as his teeth had gently grazed her neck. Hot, sweaty, breathy they were animalistic in their need for one another, craving, desiring. They had become one, mates, they were each others forever. Was that a promise Inuyasha could break?

Inuyasha looked down at her tracing the line of the mark he had made that night. Why did fate bring us together only to rip us apart Kagome?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her tears fell freely and Sango made no attempt to stop them. She didn't care that she might appear weak in front of Sesshoumaru, she didn't care half the village were watching. All that mattered was Kohaku, she looked up in confusion as something covered her brothers still form. Her eyes fell upon Miroku, now no longer wearing his outer robe. He knelt beside her one hand upon her shoulder the other rubbing her back soothingly. She waited, expecting his hand to inadvertently slip to her rear but it didn't. She almost wished for him to do so, to take her mind off of what she was feeling. . She blinked away tears in surprise at his lack of perversion.

"Miroku?" She looked at him confused and he smiled softly back at her. Kirara nuzzled into a hand before stepping away to transform. Miroku stood and offered his hand to her.

"Sango, lets take him home." She could only nod dumbly in response as she stood, he watched her mount Kirara before he knelt down to pick up Kokaku's body. He carried him over to Kirara who knelt down making it easier for Miroku to mount her with the bundle in his arms. He turned his head and nodded a silent thanks to Sesshoumaru and once he was settled, Kirara took to the skies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo ran to Kaede jumping up to sit on her shoulder. He didn't blame them for leaving, Sango was too consumed with her grief to notice him and Miroku had to be there for Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome were in the hut and that had left him with Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken. Shippo didn't much care for Sesshoumaru or Jaken, but had become good friends with Rin. But even she hadn't been able to make him smile when Inuyasha had brought Kagome back to the village. He had feared her dead before her scent had told him otherwise, but that didn't stop his heart seizing in fear she would leave. She would leave him like his parents had. He knew it had been wrong to blame Inuyasha for what had happened, but he needed to blame someone, he should have been blaming Naraku but he couldn't help it, he was just so frightened and scared and angry and he didn't know what to do. Kaede had tried to reassure him but it hadn't worked at first, but, then he had finally started to calm down. Kaede thought that Kagome would make it, and Shippo trusted her word. So when she finally made it back from the Goshinboku tree he was relieved. 

She patted Shippo on the head before gazing to the disappearing form of Kirara in the sky. She shook her head sadly.

"The jewel has ruined so many lives."

"Indeed it has, the smell of death lingers upon you, the undead miko I believe." Sesshoumaru looked questioningly at Kaede. 

"Aye, twas to see my sister Kikyo I did go. Her desire is still to take Inuyasha to hell with her, she cannot be swayed from it. She is unable to break free from the hatred that binds her to this world, only Inuyasha's death can release her." Kaede smiled slightly at Shippo as he patted the side of her head softly in a comforting gesture. She could already feel the fear rise up within him, he didn't want to lose Inuyasha as much as he didn't want to lose Kagome.

"I see, and Inuyasha despite being newly mated will honor this wish?" Sesshoumaru's gaze was piercing.

"I believe so, he loves Kagome but..." Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"Then he is a fool, perhaps someone will have to take action on his behalf. Rin! Jaken!" Sesshoumaru turned to leave ignoring Kaede's demands to explain his words. He walked on, not looking back, Rin by his side briefly turned to wave to Shippo who returned the gesture, Jaken ran slightly behind them, panting and complaining about being left behind. When he neared the forest's edge, Kaede gave up shouting his name.

"Kaede what do you think he meant by that? Do you think he'll do something to Kikyo?" Shippo looked up at her questioningly.

"I don't know Shippo, I do not know." Kaede honestly wasn't sure. _Would it be so bad if he did? _The thought came out of nowhere and she hung her head in shame for thinking it. How could she? How could she wish her sister dead so bad? She looked up from the ground, steeling herself. _She isn't your sister Kaede, Kikyo died fifty years ago._

"Only Sesshoumaru knows for sure and he will do what he will. Come on the stew should be ready by now, perhaps Inuyasha will allow us to check on Kagome eh?" Kaede laughed a little at the kits happy face as he leapt off her shoulder and ran as fast as he could for her hut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku watched the wind whip around Sango's tear stained face as she turned her head to the side to follow the direction Kirara was turning. She'd stopped crying but her eyes were blank, cold, she was somewhere far away.


	11. Chapter 11 Consequences

Author's note: Well first of let me say how very sorry I am to anyone reading this fic. I've been diabolically bad, in updating this, and for that I am truly sorry. I could list the reasons that have kept me from writing so long, but there are so many I won't! Some of it were actual proper reasons and the rest were just me procrastinating badly, so I'm really sorry!  
  
In fact this is really the chappie in the rough, but I felt I'd kept you waiting so long I should just post it, and when I get it all checked over by my beta I'll repost it without the errors hopefully. I will eventually be revising all the other chapters in the same way. But for now here it is, again sorry!  
  
Destiny - Chapter 11 - Consequences  
  
Miroku stared down at his palm as he opened and closed his hand, mesmerized by the sheer perfection of his unmarred limb. It was smooth and unblemished, dirt clung to the creases of his skin and he mentally traced them with his eyes, grinning at the fact they were no longer disconnected by the black void that had once been there. His smile slowly faded as he remembered his earlier fears. Despite the fact he had wanted to be free from his curse, he was also a little worried, it had been a part of him for so long that he felt almost naked without it. He was a decent fighter even without his kazanna, he still had his immense spiritual powers, but he had to wonder would that be enough against any demons he were to come across in the future? His kazanna had been like a safety net, in case the demon proved too strong for his spiritual powers, but, now it was gone, and he had only himself to rely on. Strictly speaking that wasn't true, but Kagome would surely return to her own time, and Inuyasha was destined to go to hell with Kikyo. That left him and Sango, would she want him like this? Would he be strong enough to protect her and their family? He grinned once again, knowing Sango would have smacked him over the head for suggesting she needed protecting. And it was the truth, Sango was an extraordinary demon slayer her skills far surpassed his own, she didn't need his protection from demons. 'Demons of the physical kind at least' He thought as he looked over to her, his heart aching at the sight of her bent before Kohaku's grave, her body shaking with sobs. No he had no need to fear, he would be there for her in the way she needed him to be, his beautiful, strong, Sango.  
  
Kohaku's mask glinted in the sunlight as Sango gently ran her fingers over its cold surface. Her tears wet the earth over his grave as she knelt before it, she raised her head, the hot tears streaming along her face as it became too much to bear to look at it. She shut her eyes tight to try and shut out the memories that began to flood back, her hands gathered up dirt as she pulled them into fists at her sides.  
  
"You weren't meant for this Kokaku, I failed you, I'm so sorry little brother, you... you didn't deserve this." Her whisper reached the ears of Kirara, who sat curled up by Miroku as they both watched over the brokenhearted demon slayer, and she mewed sorrowfully in response.  
  
'You shouldn't have been there that night Kohaku you always tried your best to please father, but I knew you didn't feel ready. We... we shouldn't have brought you along, I... I should have spoken up, I should have said something to father. This is my fault, if I had only done something you would be here now.'  
  
Sango whirled around as she felt Miroku's hand upon her shoulder. He knelt down in the dirt to face her.  
  
"Sango stop this, stop blaming yourself. Nothing you could have done could have prevented this. If you had left Kohaku behind that night, he would have perished along with the others, he would still have died."  
  
"But at least he wouldn't have become Naraku's puppet. He was my younger brother I should have protected him, he deserved better!" Sango screamed in rage, needing an outlet for the pain she felt.  
  
Miroku was a little stung by the anger she directed towards him when she had spoken, but he knew Sango's emotions were raw right now, she just needed to lash out, he would gladly let her take it out on him, if she would stop beating up on herself.  
  
"That might be the truth Sango, but Naraku was the cause of his death, he was the cause of his resurrection and the pain Kohaku felt at everything he had been manipulated into doing. Do you think Kohaku would want you to blame yourself for things beyond your control? Sango, Kohaku was himself at the end, he knew the likely outcome of the battle, he wanted to bring Naraku down so you might be free. Don't waste the chance he gave you Sango, don't spend your life living in regrets. Kohaku helped to give you the possibility of a future, a future I wish to share with you. I still want all those things we talked about that night Sango, you deserve to be happy in life, Kohaku would have wanted it for you." He waited anxiously for her response, hoping he had done something to calm her distraught state of mind. Sango turned to gaze into Miroku's pleading eyes, her own sparkled with the threat of more tears.   
  
"I... I don't know if I'm strong enough Miroku." She bowed her head ashamed. 'What must he be thinking of me right now, I must seem so weak and pitiful to him.' Her eyes widened in surprise when he hooked a finger under her chin and gently brought her face back to face his own.  
  
"Yes you can my brave Sango, it'll be okay. I'll help you." Miroku sighed with relief when she nodded in agreement and collapsed into him, she didn't cry but held on to him tightly. He sat for a while holding her and once he felt her grip on him loosen as sleep finally claimed her, he carried her gently to her hut. After making sure she was comfortable he tiredly lay down beside her. Gently he brushed the stray strands of hair away from her face as he whispered softly to her sleeping form.  
  
"I don't know if I'm strong enough either Sango. I don't know if I can change, but I think with you by my side I could do anything." He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep, unawares of the tired smile that graced the beautiful demon slayers lips, and he didn't get to hear her soft reply.  
  
"Hai, together we are strong, together we are never alone, we'll do it together Miroku." She reached over and planted a loving kiss on his cheek before drifting back off to sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha sat arms folded around Tetsusaiga, his amber eyes shining as he kept watch over the still sleeping form of Kagome. His own rest had been short lived, tired, as he was, his worry for Kagome had kept him from the sleep his body cried out for. His nose twitched as he felt a familiar itching, a low growl started in his throat and he raised his hand menacingly to slap the offending demon.  
  
"Myouga-jiji you miserable coward, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha could barely contain his anger, even though in the back of his mind he knew Myouga could not have aided them in anyway during the battle, he couldn't help but feel angry at the demon for leaving them. Myouga quivered at the angry look in Inuyasha's eyes, what had he done to deserve such a reaction he wondered?  
  
"Master Inuyasha, why such hurtful words?" Myouga slowly started to back further along Inuyasha's nose, as the hanyou's growling grew more intense.  
  
"MYOUGA!!! You talk of hurt? What do you know of hurt? You always get yourself out of the situation before you can even get within a mile of getting injured. How dare you talk of hurt when Kagome lies there fighting to survive!" Inuyasha clenched his fist ready to strike as Myouga started to thoughtfully stroke his chin, didn't he care that Kagome could die?  
  
"Hmm... Lady Kagome was fine when I left her, this must have occurred after I retreated to a safe distance, in case my services were required again later of course. Why I would never leave you in the lurch like that Master Inuyasha."   
  
Myouga quivered with fear, the anger dancing in Inuyasha's eyes seemed to have given way to curiosity but the hanyou's hand still hovered above the flea's quivering form.  
  
"Keh, yea of course its not like, you, to run away at the sign of a battle Myouga. By the way what do you mean when you left Kagome?" Inuyasha brought his face down so his nose almost touched the flea; he wanted to make sure he had a close eye on Myouga.  
  
"I saw the Lady Kagome in distress and went to her aid. It was my suggestion she use her miko powers and I see that my feelings on the matter were right, the power was within her." Myouga jumped back; startled by the hard glare Inuyasha now gave him.   
  
Inuyasha felt the anger begin to melt away; perhaps the flea hadn't abandoned them after all. He hadn't stayed, that much was obvious, but then what more could he have done except given Kagome advice?   
  
"Well I see you didn't stick around for the action Myouga."   
  
Inuyasha's voice dripped with sarcasm and Myouga tensed up, ready for the strike he knew was coming, he shut his eyes, only to look up in confusion when the expected blow never came. Instead Inuyasha now sat upright with his arms folded and began to explain the events Myouga had missed.   
  
"Kagome used a burst of miko power and set in motion the purification of Naraku and the jewel, but she was caught by one of Naraku's poisonous tentacles..." Inuyasha trailed off as he noticed the flea was missing, his ears swiveled until they finally locked on the sounds of him taking the poison out of Kagome's blood. Myouga rolled to the floor, now notably larger than before. He rolled his way across the floor to the entrance, deciding now would be a good time to exit the hut.  
  
"I leave the rest up to you Master Inuyasha." His words fell on deaf ears, as Inuyasha raced to the side of Kagome, stirring from her sleep.  
  
"Inu...ya...sha?" He collapsed to his knees at her side and gently cupped a cheek to let her know he was there while her eyes tried to focus.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered, almost not sure he had heard her voice. He smiled in relief to see warm pools of chocolate brown staring up at him.  
  
"Inuyasha you're okay, then Naraku... he's gone?" Kagome stared up into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled weakly at the concern she saw reflected in the shining amber orbs gazing down upon her. She reached up and gingerly traced a finger along the smile he wore. For a moment she lost herself in those eyes, letting the feeling of warmth and safety they made her feel, wash over her. But then the urgent need to know if they had succeeded overcame everything else. She began to sit up, realizing Inuyasha was the only one in the hut with her; fear crept into her heart.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are the others? Sango, Miroku, Kouga? What about the village, was it safe during the attack, are Shippou and Kaede okay?" She scowled at Inuyasha as he tried to gently push her back down, getting angry as her questions went unanswered. Her temper flared when she noticed him grinning at her and she opened her mouth to yell only to shut it in surprise when he gently planted a kiss on her forehead. Dumbstruck she allowed him to push her down and she gently touched the place where his lips had met her skin, feeling the burn of the blush that now stained her face. 'Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned at the spark of fire he saw in her eyes, the one that always appeared when she was angry. To get mad at him so soon meant she had to be feeling better. He frowned seeing she had finally shaken herself free from the shock of his kiss and after taking a moment to smile at the fading blush on her face, he rushed to still her once again. Hearing her wince in pain, he moved to cradle her, supporting her body with is own.  
  
"Baka, don't move so suddenly. They are fine Kagome, Naraku is gone, we did it, you did it, its all over so rest now." He leaned his head gently against her own as he spoke realizing the reality of his words for himself. 'Their fight was over, Naraku was gone...' Kagome slumped against him and he worriedly looked down at her, only to find her smiling up at him. He couldn't help but hug her tightly to him, his heart soared to see his Kagome so happy and full of life once again, her eyes sparkling in the light of the fire. He quickly released her when he heard her wince in pain. "Gomen Kagome, I forgot.' Kagome hushed his apologies, smiling at his flattened ears and blushing face.  
  
"Its okay Inuyasha, its not your fault, I guess I got hurt pretty bad huh?"  
  
"Kagome I was so... frightened." He whispered back to her and Kagome pulled him back into a soft hug at the pained expression on his face.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha its all right, its all right." She repeated herself over and over again, trying to hush away the lingering fears in his heart.  
  
"But it isn't Kagome, I don't know what to do, I know what I should do and what I want to do and I can't do both, it isn't really over for us yet is it?" Kagome ran her fingers softly through his hair. 'He's thinking about Kikyo.'  
  
Kagome smiled softly. 'Inuyasha you've changed so much. When we first met you wanted to kill me, and now here you are confiding in me' She understood the conflict in Inuyasha's heart because she had been fighting a similar battle of her own in regards to the undead miko. Inuyasha had only ever told her once that he loved her, that night he had made her his mate. But the second their lips had met she had known he had loved her for as long as she had loved him. In that moment without fear clouding her heart she had seen that although during their years searching for the shards he had never told her how he felt, he had in so many ways showed her. She had no doubt that he loved her and she finally truly understood. 'He doesn't want to go with Kikyo, he wanted to stay. All this time I didn't trust him and I doubted his love he did really want to be with me'  
  
She pulled away to look at him, despite her movement he was staring ahead, deep in thought his inner turmoil clearly written on his face. She continued to run her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Inuyasha, whatever you do, you will have my support..." Kagome paused, tears began to form in her eyes as she thought about losing Inuyasha to Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome..." she pressed a finger to his lips as he began to speak.  
  
"Inuyasha, its okay, I understand. I know you love me I know you would give anything to stay by my side. I... I release you from your promise to me, I don't want this to cause you any more pain. Kikyo followed you in death, you're duty is to her. I knew this from the beginning and I tried, I tried not to fall in love with you. But I couldn't stop myself..." Tears slipped down her face and she stopped for a moment before looking into Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"Despite this pain I don't regret any of it Inuyasha, I don't regret meeting you and I don't regret falling in love with you. I'm grateful for the time I got to be with you, its more than I ever dreamed I would have..." She was cut off by the feel of Inuyasha's lips against her own, she tasted the salt of her own tears and kissed him back not wanting it to end, her heart fell as he pulled away, would he go to Kikyo now? Before she could speak he placed his finger upon her lips.  
  
"Kagome, I don't regret it either, I tried to stop myself too, I didn't want to cause you any pain. But I couldn't help it, I wanted to be with you and I still do, I don't want to go with Kikyo and I won't. I'll find another way, I will." His face was set in grim determination and Kagome looked at him stunned.  
  
"It may be out of your hands already Inuyasha." Kagome and Inuyasha both followed the sound of her voice to look at Kaede, who now stood at the entrance to the hut. They had no time to voice their surprise as Shippo squealed with delight and headed straight for Kagome.  
  
"Kagooooomeeeeeeeee!" Shippo's excitement turned to confusion as Kagome seemed to get further away from him not nearer. His eyes widened in surprise when instead of finding himself all warm in Kagome's embrace he found himself dangling just inches from Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Oi brat, Kagome's hurt, don't go jumping all over her." Inuyasha set the kit down gently and was happy to note that this time he headed towards Kagome at a more sedate pace. Shippo sat gently by Kagome's side, he smiled up at her and tentatively touched her hand. He grinned widely when he was rewarded with one of her brightest smiles and she scooped him up in a hug. He looked over to see Inuyasha scowling at him and his smile grew wider, now once Sango and Miroku got back all would be as it should.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo-chan I feel a lot better now." Kagome grinned as she saw Inuyasha scowl and cross his arms out of the corner of her eye. No doubt unhappy that she had picked the kit up for a hug despite her sore ribs. But she was so relieved to see that he was okay she couldn't help it.   
  
Kaede smiled to see the kit back in such good spirits and to see that Kagome was doing so much better. No doubt Myouga had something to do with her condition, she had passed him on the way into the hut and gathered from his robust state, that Kagome might now be free of Naraku's poison. Despite her reverie at seeing Shippo however, Kaede could see that Kagome was far from completely healed and decided now would be the best time to intervene.  
  
"Shippo, the stew is ready would you help me pass it out, I'm sure Inuyasha and Kagome would like something to eat." She smiled softly at the kit and watched as he reluctantly jumped out of Kagome's embrace to run towards her, she offered him a bowl to give to Inuyasha, who grunted a thanks of some sort before devouring the bowl and she headed off towards Kagome.  
  
"Tis good to see you awake child, we were all quite worried." Kagome smiled up at Kaede's words.  
  
"Thanks, I feel a lot better, very sore, but a lot better. How about you Kaede, you look troubled, is it about what you said just now?" Kagome looked up at the old priestess quizzically. Kaede sighed in response, Kagome was a bright and perceptive child, she silently cursed herself for not being able to hold her tongue, of course the girl would not let this go.  
  
"Have you seen Kikyou?" Kagome looked to the floor at her last question and Inuyasha's ears pricked up, what would Kaede have to say?  
  
"Aye I have." Kaede replied sadly "It is still her desire to take Inuyasha to hell, I could not change her mind."  
  
"Not if Sesshoumaru kills her first!" Shippo folded his arms indignantly, sticking his nose proudly into the air.   
  
"Sesshoumaru? What are you talking about Shippo?" Shippo found himself face to face with the confused hanyou once again and it scared him as much as it had the first time. He looked desperately over to Kaede for help.  
  
"We are not entirely sure as to your brothers intent Inuyasha. It seems that his feelings regarding you have changed somewhat and he now wishes to protect you. To that end, it seems there is the possibility he might kill Kikyo before she can take you to hell." Kaede looked over at Inuyasha grimly, his face was an unreadable mask, what was he thinking?   
  
"Inu ya sha?" Kagome looked at him with concern and she felt a familiar ache return to her heart. She tried to push the feeling away, of course he would go to help Kikyo, but that didn't mean he would go to hell with her, or at least he wouldn't willingly go. "Inuyasha are you okay?"  
  
"Kagome I..." He stopped to see her smiling at him, but it wasn't one of her fake smiles of the past, but a genuine smile of trust.  
  
"I know Inuyasha, go help her, I'll be here when you get back." He nodded softly in reply and turned to leave as fast as he could. Kagome watched him go with fear in her heart, would he be coming back?  
  
Kikyo couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She had dismissed it at first as her own fear that Inuyasha would not come to her. She could not deny that he now loved her reincarnation and that she no longer held that place in his heart. But whatever decision he made was inconsequential, if he didn't come to her, then in time she would find him. No something else was amiss and it suddenly occurred to her that they had all assumed Naraku dead, no-one really knew for sure. She called her shini dama chu to her, she had to make certain that he had been obliterated from this world before she moved on, before she could finally rest with Inuyasha.  
  
p.s F.F Net  
  
Thanks Silver-bubbls. Thanks for saying it stands out, despite the lack of original premise, that really made my day ^-^  
  
And Terrior, aww well I'm sorry the chappies are always so sad, there was sadness in this one too, but at least there was a bit of happiness ne?  
  
Yuxi, thank you for the kind words. 


	12. Chapter 12 The Tainted Wish And Kikyo's ...

**A.N**

(Dodges projectiles from angry readers)

Gomen ne, sorry for being so bad about updating minna-san.

For anyone still checking on this, sorry to raise your hopes but this isn't a new chapter. I noticed some errors in this one and wanted to correct them before I get underway with rewriting what I have of the next chapter.

**Disclaimer **

Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha sadly I do not. But if she's okay with it I sure would love to borrow him!

**Destiny - Chapter 12 - The Tainted Wish And The Ressurected Miko**

Sesshoumaru stood still as stone at the foot of the goshinboku tree, a blazing figure of white against the darkness that surrounded him. He turned his head upwards following the delicate tendrils of the dead miko's scent that hung heavy in the air around him. The branches cast moving shadows upon his face as they swayed gently in the breeze, his flowing mane of silver, shining brilliantly in the patches of moonlight, matched their soft rhythm. His eyes glinted in the soft light, usually hard and cold they now blazed a molten gold, feral and fierce in nature, oddly showing the demon lords emotions. His usually stoic face bore a cruel smile as he thought of what the coming night held.

Stopping to ensure Rin's safety had cost him some time in his pursuit of the undead Priestess and for a moment he felt a pang of irritation at having been delayed for such a reason. His gaze lowered to fall upon a worn area of bark on the tree's trunk, his excellent eyesight catching the hole of an arrow in the poor light. His amber eyes narrowed in understanding. He had often heard of his brother's place of enchanted rest, but had never taken it upon himself to seek it out. It had never seemed important enough to waste his time before.

'No wonder her scent is so strong here, she is drawn to this place. The place she betrayed Inuyasha, no doubt she will return here to try and claim his life.'

Sesshoumaru contemplated waiting at the tree for her to return, but felt compelled to seek her out, to discover what could have made her leave a place of such importance to her. Besides a hunt was much more interesting to a demon such as himself, waiting simply wasn't his style. And the fact remained that the sooner the world was rid of her the better. The longer she remained the higher the chance his idiot brother would be persuaded to honor his promise to her. His thoughts rested on his brother, whom he had once wished to kill with every fiber of his being.

He had wanted to erase his existence, erase the remaining memory that existed of his father's love for a pitiful human. To ease the shame of being entrusted with the Tensaiga when Tetsusaiga should have been his. When had he stopped feeling such a way? Had it been once Rin had become a part of his life? Yes he supposed it had. Rin had served to show him the emptiness of his life, and power and revenge hadn't seemed as important as they once had. Besides what had it brought him but trouble, and got him mixed up in the dealings of that disgusting hanyou Naraku. Sesshoumaru had seldom felt foolish in his life, at least not since he had been scolded by his father as a young pup. But even he couldn't deny getting mixed up with Naraku had been a costly mistake. Naraku had manipulated him by using the anger and hatred he felt towards Inuyasha, feelings he once thought could only have worked to his advantage. In the end keeping everyone away, having no one he could trust had only served to hurt him. And slowly he had begun to think, that rather than being a hindrance to his brother, the band of friends that followed the hanyou were his saviors, particularly the human miko. And so slowly he had begun to lose interest in killing his brother, but rather wished to understand him, and one day perhaps, he could call on him to fight by his side. Sesshoumaru found that once he had come to this conclusion his encounters with Inuyasha had started to become one of the few moments in his life he actually looked forward to. With each fight he could see Inuyasha gain in strength and skill and now he was past the hate, it almost made him proud that they shared blood. Maybe one day he would tell the silly little pup that he had managed to impress him. Sesshoumaru's dry laugh drifted on the night's cool breeze as he once again looked to the sky.

"Father, you are still teaching me lessons so long after your death. You knew that only together could Inuyasha and I be strong enough to overcome our enemies. Alone we are weak, the bonds of family are our strength not our weakness. This is the lesson you have tried to impart to me for so long. Perhaps it is time to forgive you for the past, and I will gain your forgiveness in the only way I can. Brother I could not save you from your fate all those years ago. My pride and arrogance kept me from this, but I vow to do so now."

The wind picked up, blowing his hair wildly around him as if in some silent acceptance of his vow. Kikyo's scent filled his senses more fully and a thin smile crept across his lips as he determined its direction. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Kikyo stepped gracefully to the ground and stared at the scene before her, she shivered involuntarily at the aura of evil that still lingered in the air. She looked to the ground in disgust, disgust at what surrounded her and disgust with herself for being so foolish. Her dull brown eyes resonated with anger and her cool deep voice carried loudly on the wind as she spoke.

"I allowed myself to believe your destruction was complete, that despite the fact the jewel had not been purified from this world I could be content in the knowledge that you had been. I should not have been so foolish, I should have come here sooner to see for myself that what remained for me to do in this world truly was done."

She viewed the devastation before her once more, technically yes Naraku was dead, what remained of him, littered the once beautiful field. His decaying remains scorched the once lush greenery beneath them. But for his destruction to be complete, he had to be erased completely, his entire being purified. If even a little part of him remained there was always the chance he could be resurrected. Her reincarnate had begun the process, but in her weakened state had not been able to complete it. She thought back to the battle and realized what must have happened in the chaos of the final moments. 'My arrow did not connect with your body, it must have connected with a piece already separated from you, this is why you remain here still, slowly decaying instead of completely purified.'

Kikyo sighed even with her powers it would take many souls to sustain her through this, but with the aid of her reincarnation it could be done much sooner. She grimaced at the thought of her, "Kagome" the name rolled off the tongue so easily. Her dull brown eyes came to life and they flickered with pain as she remembered the sight of Inuyasha's mark upon the girl's neck. In the fleeting moments of the battle she had watched him cradle her tenderly love, determination and fear flashing in his amber eyes. She remembered that they had once held love and devotion for her in their amber depths. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to rid herself of the memories that came flooding back of a time long past. But the images wouldn't subside, she saw what could have been, but those dreams couldn't be and hadn't been possible for many years. They were merely memories of a love that was no longer hers, a love she couldn't seem to let go of.

Inuyasha had made peace with the past, he had found love once again and that fact hurt her greatly. To know that she had been forgotten in his heart, fueled her hatred and kept her bound to this world. Her eyes shone with fury as she thought of the betrayal. "But my betrayal came first" Her soul felt lighter at that confession. It was true his life belonged to her, but Inuyasha was right, hers belonged to him. She hadn't been the only one wronged, hadn't she too betrayed Inuyasha? In those last moments believing him to be her murderer she had struck with love and hatred in her heart, after all didn't such a thin thread separate the two emotions? Only because she loved him so much could she hate him with so much passion. She had bound him to that tree, denying him the honor of being with her in death. She hadn't been able to bring herself to kill him, but neither would she give him eternal peace. She laughed at the irony,'and now my desire is to have you for all eternity.

Perhaps my sister Kaede was right, you have already paid the debt you owe for your betrayal of me. I robbed you of your life for 50 years Inuyasha, because I didn't trust you, what happened was as much my fault as it was your own. But even knowing that, I don't think I can let you go...'

Her eyes flickered open as her senses picked up the aura of demon heading her way. They widened in surprise as Sesshoumaru seemingly materialized in front of her. Both stood silent for a moment, each carefully sizing up the other. His eyes that on arrival had seemed liquid with emotion, now looked as cool as glass as they looked into her own cold, dark depths. Their hair swayed in the breeze, their garments rippling in the wind making the only sound. In the moonlight both looked almost magical, silent statues in the moonlight before Kikyo finally broke the spell and spoke.

"You have come for my life." She spoke simply not asking but stating.

Sesshoumaru showed no emotion at her words but regarded her carefully for a few moments before replying. Her forwardness didn't surprise him, Kikyo was many things, but was no fool. The most logical reason for him to seek her out would be her death.

"If that it was it takes to free Inuyasha."

Kikyo raised a quizzical eyebrow at his response, her mind raced, why would Sesshoumaru wish to save Inuyasha? She decided to press the demon lord further on the matter.

"So that you may kill him yourself? Would it not serve your needs better to allow me to take him to hell."

"You who have betrayed him, are not worthy to take his life, and this Sesshoumaru will not allow it. His death serves no purpose to me, the hanyou is more use to me alive." His voice was cold and calm almost bored, but Kikyo didn't miss the small flicker of emotion his eyes.

She was exactly as he had expected her to be and Sesshoumaru felt a little disappointed that so far she had proven no challenge. Perhaps she would provide more entertainment in battle. Not that Sesshoumaru took great pleasure in killing. For the most part it was a necessity of being who he was, a chore that was required to maintain order and his position as ruler of the Western Lands. But her death would give him great pleasure. If Inuyasha would not exact vengeance for her betrayal of him, then Sesshoumaru would gladly do so on his behalf.

Kikyo smiled thoughtfully, 'So he has come to accept Inuyasha, even if he still cannot openly express his emotions.' Inwardly she laughed, 'How like Inuyasha he is in that respect. Outwardly he projects the image of the cold ruler of the Western Lands, but his eyes betrayed the compassion he now holds for his brother. He feels not love for Inuyasha but he does feel some measure of emotion for him, at least enough to build a relationship upon. But he will never get that chance will he?' Kikyo frowned at the thought that came to the forefront of her mind. She would take Inuyasha away before he got that chance, did he truly deserve that? She silently cursed Kaede and her words, for conflicting her mind over what had once seemed so simple. 'His life is yours to do with what you will Kikyo, you have a choice set him free...' Silent tears fell from Kikyo's eyes and she gazed firmly but solemnly at Sesshoumaru.

"So be it." She reached round to untie her hair and once freed, it blew around her form more wildly than before. She knelt down to place her bow on the floor before straightening to look him in the eye once again. The confusion in his eyes made her smile once again as the molten pools of amber reminded her so much of Inuyasha.

To say Sesshoumaru was confused was an understatement; he had fully expected her to put up a great fight in order to have her vengeance against Inuyasha, now here she was practically begging him to kill her.

"You wish to give up your desire for Inuyasha's life?" Sesshoumaru was curious and made no attempt to hide it, he wished to know why she was making it so easy for him.

"I wish to be free but to take Inuyasha to hell would be victory for Naraku. For me to give in to my anger at Inuyasha's betrayal would please Naraku, I would deny him this pleasure with my life. Inuyasha has forgiven me, it is my wish to do the same."

She stared at the demon lord's impassive face, as he gave no indication he had heard or cared for her words. Sesshoumaru gazed back at her, there was more she wanted to say but he didn't care to listen. He wanted her gone and she wanted her pitiful life to end, death he would gladly bring her but he would not listen to her woes. He reached down to grasp Toukijin and raised an eyebrow when she raised a hand to stop him, was he going to get his battle after all?

"Before you free me from this world, you must pass on a message to Inuyasha's mate."

Now this surprised the demon lord and he paused to listen to her. What could she possibly have to say to a person she held such hatred for?

"Naraku lies here in pieces but he is still a threat, his remains must all be purified in order to make certain he will not be resurrected. As soon as she is able she must be brought here to do this, Naraku's evil will not lay dormant for long. As for Inuyasha, tell him he is free and that I have forgiven him as he has forgiven me."

She dropped her hand and looked Sesshoumaru straight in the eye and nodded. He nodded in response and drew Toukijin; raising the sword he held it aloft briefly before bringing it downwards in a slashing arc. Kikyo braced herself for the impact but it never came. The blade hovered deathly still, mere inches from her and she looked up to see her confusion mirrored in Sesshoumaru's eyes. He looked at her body as it started to glow with a soft pinkish light.

Inuyasha tore through the forest, leaving broken branches and crunched leaves underfoot as he raced to save Kikyo. His heart hammered in his chest as he thought of what would happen if he were to make it too late. He pushed the thoughts away, 'you died once because of me Kikyo, I will not let it happen again. I will protect you this time.' He pushed himself harder, he had to make it to the battlefield, his acute sense of smell had told him Sesshoumaru had headed this way, no doubt following Kikyo's scent. He was puzzled as to why she would have headed there; he knew it wasn't because Sesshoumaru had chased her, because Kikyo's scent was a lot older than his brothers.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha wasn't sure what to make of his brothers actions. For a long time it had seemed all Sesshoumaru cared about was killing him and getting the Tetsusaiga. But for a while now it had looked as if that this was no longer his brother's desire. Hell he didn't even seem to want to kill him anymore. If Inuyasha didn't know any better he'd actually say that he thought Sesshoumaru was beginning to enjoy their little spats. Inuyasha growled, that would be right, his brother was just toying with him no doubt. It would be just like Sesshoumaru to look upon him as an insignificant little plaything he could fight just to amuse himself. That would be just like the arrogant lord of the western lands. But then Sesshoumaru had fought alongside him to defeat Naraku and now wasn't he going to kill Kikyo for his sake? Or was he just doing it to make sure he would be the only one to take his life? Inuyasha shook his head as he ran, no he was sure Sesshoumaru no longer intended to kill him but then why kill Kikyo? Could he really be trying to protect him after all these years? Inuyasha clenched a fist, brotherly protection or not, if he hurt Kikyo, he would make him pay. He had promised her he would protect her, and now that was all he could give her, he would not fail her again. His head tilted up as the scents of his brother and Kikyo got stronger, and he saw two figures in the distance standing as if in conversation. He grunted as he strained every muscle to get there faster, to hear what they were saying. He began to despair slightly, thinking of how unfair the whole situation was. 'If only you were still alive Kikyo, then none of this would be happening, you wouldn't want to drag me to hell. But, that, that would mean there would be no Kagome. I don't want that, I love Kagome, I need her, but still I wish you were alive Kikyo.'

Time seemed to stop, Inuyasha cried out as he arrived to se Toukijin come slashing down in a deadly arc towards Kikyo, but the deathblow never came. He felt a warm glow coming from the folds of his haori; he briefly remembered grabbing it in his rush to get to Kikyo, he removed the shikon jewel and stared at it as it glowed brightly. He looked from the jewel to Kikyo and his eyes widened in amazement as she was enveloped in a soft pink glow. Her body rose into the air gently and she softly moaned as if in pain. The light died down and she collapsed to the ground clutching her chest. Inuyasha ran to her side cradling her body close as she collapsed tiredly against him. The jewel that had been clutched tightly in his hands fell forgotten to the floor.

"Inuyasha what have you done?"

"What have I done?" He echoed, speaking mostly to himself rather than replying to her. But the second he held her he knew. He felt the warmth of her body as he clutched her close to him. Her once lifeless brown eyes now sparkled and shone with life. This wasn't the resurrected shell created by Urasue, this was his Kikyo, and she was alive! Inuyasha felt more torn than ever before, here she was alive in his arms, something he thought would never be possible again. His heart raced with memories of the past and the promises made between two people in love. And suddenly his heart was filled with dread, if Kikyo was here alive, what did that mean for Kagome? Inuyasha closed his eyes, beginning to feel disgusted with himself. His mate lay back at the village recovering from her wounds, she had put her full trust in him and here he was again, harboring thoughts of Kikyo.

Inuyasha looked up in surprise to hear a low growl emanating from Sesshoumaru, he followed the direction of his brother's gaze and responded with a growl of his own.

"Naraku!"

"Ku ku ku, what you have done is to give me that which I desired from the beginning. Ah the jewel in indeed more beautiful when sullied, you see what power it is capable of, why it can even bring back the dead! Kikyo is alive, reborn from my flesh she now lives!"

Sesshoumaru gazed silently at Naraku, the only clue to his feelings the hatred burning in his eyes of liquid fire. He silently cursed his brother for his stupidity as he realized the fool must have inadvertently wished upon the jewel. An unpure wish, if he could hazard a guess, Inuyasha had come to his senses and desired to stay with his mate. But in doing so he must have wished to no longer be burdened with Kikyo thus tainting the purified jewel as his wish was born from selfishness, its dark powers reviving Naraku in the process. And the jewel had fulfilled his wish, Kikyo had been revived, but the taint of the wish had remade her from Naraku's flesh. Sesshoumaru could smell his scent emanating from her in sickly waves, she reeked of decay, even though she was very much alive.. Inuyasha was more than likely too wrapped up in the fact she was alive to have realized this. Would this mean she would go back on her recent wishes? Would she once again desire to kill Inuyasha?

Miroku woke up in terror; at first he had thought the familiar itching feeling to be a dream but upon waking had realized that his situation was deadly real. His eyes widened with fear and he bit down on his lip to suppress the growing pain as the kazanna in his hand began to once again open. He closed his hand as tightly as possible, running out of the hut he grabbed the beads that had kept them sealed for so long, thankful he had kept them as a memento of a life he had thought was now over. He collapsed to the ground clutching his afflicted hand with the other.

"No! You were dead, this was over..." He stopped screaming once he felt the reassuring weight of Sango's hand upon his shoulder. He turned to face her, his shoulders slumped as he looked at her; she frowned worriedly at the defeated expression on his face.

"He has returned Sango, I do not know how he did it, but he has come back." Sango flinched as he punched the dirt hard, he bared his teeth almost growling as he spoke.

"Bastard! Why can't you just die?" He continued to punch away at the dirt, repeating the same words over and over until his voice began to break and he broke down into violent sobs. Sango wrapped her arms around him tightly shushing his cries.

Her heart ached to see him in such pain and Sango wished desperately that she could stop him from suffering as he did. When they had first met she hadn't thought much of him and his perverted ways had done little to change her impression of him. But the more time she had spent traveling with him and the others the more glimpses she had gotten into what lay beneath the surface.

Naraku had murdered her kin and had used her brother as a puppet until his demise at the despicable monsters hand. Sango had so much pain of her own, that it was often easy to forget that Miroku had suffered at the hands of Naraku himself. 'How would I cope?' she wondered. 'How does it feel to wake up every day knowing that you could be sucked into oblivion by your own hand?' Did Miroku go to sleep every night thinking that tomorrow he might wake up to such a thing happening? It was so easy to forget that behind that lecherous grin, was a man so close to death. For one night he'd experienced freedom only to have it ripped from him again.

Sango held Miroku tighter rubbing a hand gently up and down his back in a soothing motion.

"He will die." Sango's voice was soft but hard-edged and prompted Miroku to finally pull away from her embrace so he could look her in the eye. Sango's eyes began to burn with anger at the look of defeat that still haunted his eyes; she would not let him give up.

"I lost my brother to him Miroku, I will not lose you. Would you give up so easily? After all the promises you have made me of a future together, you would give up now and break your word to me?"

Miroku felt lost at her words, he wanted to be with Sango more than anything but how could he?

"I don't want to Sango, but how can I when I cannot give you any of those things. Who knows how long I have left. Am I back to the beginning in regards to the curse? Have I regained it from where it left off? We thought we had killed Naraku and now he has returned again. I cannot expect you to live your life this way. Waiting around day after day for the inevitability of my death. For so long I wanted a child to continue my line. Remember when I told you I wanted to be with you after I was free from the curse?" He paused briefly continuing once Sango nodded in affirmation. "It was because I had come to the realization of how selfish that wish was, that I wished to wait until I was free from the kazanna. I live this every day, I cannot escape my curse and yet I would selfishly bestow it upon those who would follow me? No I decided then that I would not allow Naraku to destroy another of my line with this void of death. I will never be free of him and so it will end with me."

"Then we will have to make sure he is dead before our child is born won't we?"

Miroku looked at Sango in surprise, his violet eyes widening in shock as he felt her soft lips gently brush his own. His eyelids closed as he let himself get lost in her kiss. He smiled against her lips feeling her shyness, how he loved his sweet, innocent Sango. He gently pushed her away and his eyes fluttered open to gaze into her beautiful chocolate eyes, sparkling with confusion.

"No Sango, this can wait until you are ready, until Naraku has been defeated." He smiled determinedly at her and grinned to see her respond with a radiant smile of happiness.

Sango's heart leapt to see Miroku's resolve back. She saw the dullness leave his dark violet eyes and smiled to see them sparkle once again with life. In this moment Sango knew without a doubt that she loved him, that he loved her in return and that she could trust him with her battered heart. She looked down towards the ground, the bangs of her soft, silky hair hiding her eyes and she smiled mischievously. She raised her head to grin at him and putting a finger to his lips she leaned over to whisper as seductively as she could muster into his ear.

"Naraku can wait, I am ready now."

Miroku tingled at the warmth of her breath tickling his skin. He trembled with anticipation; he had wanted this for so long but yet couldn't bring himself to give in.

"Sango what about the others? Shouldn't we warn them?"

Sango sighed in disappointment, why was he turning her down? Wasn't this what he had been hoping for all this time?

"I doubt very much that Naraku would make a move so soon after such a battle. Even he would have to regain his strength and he is not likely to make a direct attack anyway. No he would need to take some time to plan out one of his wicked schemes. I am sure that the others are fine and are more than likely just as aware of his return. Besides, it is not like we are in a condition to fight anyone right now. His time will come Miroku, he will pay for everything he has done to all of us." She paused to place a hand upon his chest, cupping his cheek softly with the other.

"I no longer wish to live my life in fear Miroku, I do not want to waste the chance Kohaku gave me. I have spent our time traveling together afraid of many things. Afraid of my own feelings, afraid that yours were not genuine."

"Sango!" Miroku interrupted her loudly, upset that she could think such a thing. He hung his head his face feeling hot with shame. 'Of course she would think that, what else could she think given how he had behaved on their travels?'

Sango smiled brightly and dipped her head to catch his gaze again.

"Miroku I said I had given up on living my life in fear. My fear has kept me from letting myself be happy. I know you love me as I love you."

Miroku couldn't help but grin, 'she loves me, she actually loves me, well of course she loves me...'

Sango grinned at the goofy look that had crossed Miroku's face at her admission of love for him and allowed him to revel in it for a moment. Once the far away look left his eyes and found her own once again she continued to speak.

"In all our time traveling I always thought Inuyasha and Kagome to be foolish to not admit to one another how they felt. Yet they went into battle mated, knowing that even if they died they were loved and they had expressed that love. Miroku, I wish to... I mean... I want to... express our love, I want to know how it feels before we battle Naraku again."

Sango looked to the ground her face flushed with embarrassment and her knuckles white as she nervously clenched her fists tightly in her nervousness. Her heart hammered in her chest and its pounding was all she could hear in her ears.

Miroku hooked a finger under her chin raising her head to look at him, his amythest eyes shining brightly and Sango found they mesmerized her. She saw no mockery in their crystal clear depths, only love and adoration and she smiled softly at him. He cupped her cheek in his hand gently stroking her lips with the pad of his thumb before moving his head closer to rest softly against her own.

"I want you too Sango." She trailed a hand down towards his hand once again adorned in beads and clasped it tightly as Miroku claimed her lips with his own and they lost themselves in one another.

Kaede stepped out of the hut, no longer able to watch the heartbreaking sight that she had left inside it. She could no longer watch Shippo who sat hunched over the still form of Kagome, his little body trembling as he sobbed uncontrollably over her. The girl lay close to death, Kaede could feel it, her soul had been stolen from her once again just as Urasue had done when she had resurrected Kikyo. Was her sister behind this? She closed her eyes and prayed, hoping that wherever Inuyasha was, he would be in time to save Kagome.


	13. Chapter 13 Realization

**A.N**

Sorry its been so long, for some stupid reason I though I had already uploaded this! I can be such an idiot sometimes.

**Disclaimer - **Inuyasha and all associated characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

**Destiny Chapter 13 - Realization**

The beautiful wash of colors that bathed the land as the day dawned did not reach them. The coming sun's gentle caress was banished by the thick black mist emanating from the resurrected Naraku. It swirled around them with his deep booming laughter, slow and deliberate, it coiled itself around them like a serpent sizing up its prey.

Sesshoumaru's grip on Toukijin tightened in response. The dark mocking tones of Naraku's mirth heated his demon blood and called to his desire to kill. He fought back the hints of red that had begun to bleed into the molten gold of his eyes, signaling the rise of his youkai nature. Sesshoumaru steeled himself, willing control over his demon instinct. This Sesshoumaru would not give in; he would not give an enemy as worthless as Naraku the satisfaction of seeing him lose control.

He stole a glance over at Kikyo and his brother, noting with disdain that Inuyasha held her more tightly than before. The Priestess herself did nothing but gaze up at the conflicted hanyou; her pale hands clutching desperately at his shirt. Perhaps because of the faraway expression on Inuyasha's face. Did she fear where his mind was at that moment? If she did the strength of her embrace was the only clue, her expression remained as impassive as it usually was. What was she thinking about Sesshoumaru wondered, the conundrum she presented drowning out his anger at Naraku for the moment. Did she still wish to die? Or was it Inuyasha's death she plotted whilst laying there?

Her scent was overpowering, the feel of her now warm body clutched to his own, brought back memories he thought he had finally lain to rest. His heart thundered as he thought back to the day he had finally freed the chains around his heart. The day she had blindly stumbled into him and he had thrown his arms around her, finally allowing himself to feel the love for her that he had been holding in for such a long time. He ran his fingers idly through her hair, without thinking he brought his head down, his lips gently gracing her soft forehead. His eyes widened as he felt her long delicate fingers run along the length of his face. The contact seemed to bring him out of his thoughts and he moved abruptly and looked down to see her eyes flutter open. He stared transfixed by the warmth in her chocolate orbs shining with life. His heart skipped a beat as he looked into the eyes of the woman he had given his heart to more than fifty years previously. This was not the empty shell that had walked the earth for the last three years seeking his death. No this was Kikyo, Kikyo who wanted to be with him forever, Kikyo who loved him, his Kikyo. For a moment he forgot everything around him, the only thing that existed was Kikyo. A smile began to tug at his lips only for it to leave as suddenly as it had begun to appear. He tore his eyes away from her to gaze far off into the distance, his embrace loosening as he did so. Kikyo's hands clutched tightly at his clothes, she knew where his thoughts now lay and they weren't with her.

Sesshoumaru frowned sensing a change in his brother, he could feel his distress, something was very wrong. His golden eyes flashed with sudden understanding, Kagome...

Kikyo watched Inuyasha intensely, straining for any clue to his feelings. She caught the slight narrowing of his eyes before he raised a clawed hand to cradle his head. Something was very wrong, he wasn't just in emotional pain as she had first thought, something was physically hurting Inuyasha. Kikyo reached up to softly cup her hand around his own, her fingers shaky and uncertain.

"Inuyasha... are you alright?"

He closed his eyes and Kikyo wasn't even sure if he had heard her, Sesshoumaru however had, and it was he who answered her.

"Her life is slipping away, that, is the pain he bears. As her life ebbs it tears at the link between them, severing them from one another. The stronger the bond the worse the pain, restoring her would restore him."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes noticing the emphasis Sesshoumaru had placed on the last sentence he had uttered. His meaning was not lost on her, to stop Inuyasha's pain; Kagome's soul would have to be returned to her before death claimed her.

"Will he, will he die?" She gripped Inuyasha's hand tighter, not sure she wanted to hear what Sesshoumaru had to tell her.

The demon lord's gaze was piercing, almost as if he were sizing her up. She turned away to stare at the ground, unable to meet his penetrating stare.

"Perhaps."

Kikyo fought back the urge to cry, his deep resonating voice struck chords of fear deep within her soul. It twisted like a knot in her gut and kept a tight grip on her heart. 'Perhaps' Sesshoumaru's voice echoed in her mind.

"It is possible to survive such a torment, if he wishes to, if he feels there is something here for him to remain for.

Our father overcame it because of his duties as a Lord and a father. To have succumbed to such grief would have been weak and I was far too young to have ruled in his place. Even so, he was an empty shell, a pitiful excuse for the demon he had been. He overcame such desolation because of Izayoi. Pitiful is it not that a human would be such a source of strength for a demon?"

Kikyo didn't reply, understanding Sesshoumaru had meant it as a rhetorical question. Still she stared at him in shock. She had always viewed the demon lord as cold, and uncaring. And when he spoke it was rarely for any length of time. And yet here he was, seemingly baring his soul, in front of his enemy no less.

Delight danced in his crimson eyes as Naraku smiled and watched the effect of Sesshoumaru's words on Kikyo. Her pain was delicious, he loved to see her suffer as much as the pitiful Onigumo had lusted after her. He watched her torment with undisguised pleasure on his smirking face, as Sesshoumaru's words continued to tear at her heart.

"Ka... Kagome..." Her name slipped painfully from Inuyasha's lips as his hand fell from beneath Kikyo's to rake through the earth at his side. His eyes flickered open and Kikyo saw utter desolation and despair in his rapidly dulling amber depths. She gasped to see the crystalline formation of tears.

'He loves her this much...'

She closed her eyes desperately trying to fight away the tears she knew were coming. Her hand clenched at her breast as the pain she felt grew stronger.

'Even now, even now I'm alive its too late for us... There's no place for me in his heart...'

Sesshoumaru watched Kikyo closely and was rewarded by what he observed. Her cool facade had disappeared, leaving behind a face full of emotion.

'Good so she is capable of feeling.'

Sesshoumaru had started to believe her devoid of emotion, a trait that made her very dangerous indeed. Kagome wore her emotions on her sleeve, her actions were easy to predict. On the few occasions Sesshoumaru had been in Kikyo's presence he could see she was very much Kagome's opposite in that respect. Her face was often an expressionless mask, making it hard to determine what course of action she would take. But his words and Inuyasha's state had served to change that. He smelt the salt of her tears, her heart was breaking, she was beginning to realize Inuyasha was lost to her. Sadness, underneath that facade was sadness and longing, the beginnings of despair. But not hatred, this revived miko felt no hate for his brother...

"Ses...sho...maru... Kagome, I need you to go to Kagome..." Inuyasha's tired plea shook Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. Inuyasha wanted him to go to his wench? For what purpose?

He watched half amused as Inuyasha painfully pulled himself up to half stand and wearily raise his head to look him in the eye.

"She's fading..."

'Such sorrow, there is such sorrow in his voice.' Sesshoumaru noted with disdain that he felt his brother's sorrow, although he showed no outward signs of it. He looked back at Kikyo who looked to the ground, seemingly unawares to all around her. Sesshoumaru shot a look at Naraku who gazed happily at them all.

'Disgusting, he does nothing because he gains pleasure from all of this. He would rather revel in this sadness than attack when he should, this will be his undoing.' Inuyasha's voice once again brought Sesshoumaru back from his thoughts.

"Do you have something you wish to protect Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock and he was taken back to another time, another place. He closed his eyes briefly as the image of his father floated into his mind. He had asked the very same question of Sesshoumaru, right before he had gone to rescue Izayoi from the hands of a madman, a quest that ended with his death. He had asked for assistance, but Sesshoumaru had refused him. Why would he rescue his father's pregnant whore? Would he have done things differently if he had known the outcome then? No, preknowledge of his father's death would have changed nothing. Back then his heart had been too bitter, his thoughts would have been the same despite the outcome. That his father had died foolishly to protect a pitiful human. He snapped back to reality, realizing that Inuyasha wanted to continue.

"From the moment we were bound together, I wanted to protect her. The way she has always protected me. A fine job I've done eh?" He laughed bitterly before falling onto his rear, Kikyo still clutching onto Inuyasha fell with him, her head buried in his chest. Sesshoumaru felt that same tug he had earlier to see the lost expression on his brothers face.

"I know, I know you want to stay and fight Naraku... But by the time you kill him it may already be too late. You could bring me back with Tensaiga, but... I don't want that, not if she's gone..."

Kikyo tensed, her chest tight with emotion. For a moment she had been happy, held in Inuyasha's arms, everything she had wanted, for that brief time had been within her reach. But now she knew the truth, from Inuyasha's own lips, he had finally chosen...

"You can't revive her, not while her soul resides in Kikyo, but you can keep her from crossing over, you can give me time. If you can anchor her here, then I can fight, this is the only wa... way."

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha doubled over in pain once again. Pushing Kikyo away from him slightly. It had required a lot of strength for him to talk to Sesshoumaru as he had done.

'Fool, one should know one's limits, yet you persist. Is this what love does to you? Humbles you to beg for help from one you most certainly distrust? How can the love of one woman garner such strength, such will?'

Inuyasha stared back up at his brother desperately. This was his only chance, if Sesshoumaru denied him, then both he and Kagome would be doomed.

'I'll spend eternity making up for it, I swear Kagome.'

Inuyasha stared in shock as Sesshoumaru gave him a curt nod and turned to leave.

"Very well brother, use this time wisely."

He watched as a swirling ball of energy enveloped his brother and he was gone.

"Ku ku ku, poor pitiful Kikyo, so sad and alone, your love dying before your eyes. But oh, he thinks not of you with his dying breath, but of your reincarnation! How happy he will feel with your death, then he can have his beloved again. That's what he wants you know, he's sent Sesshoumaru off to bind her to this world until he can return her soul to her!"

"SHUT UP!" Naraku watched amused as Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away, staggering to stand he drew Tetsusaiga, only to have to use it to prop himself up.

"Who told you to fucking talk. I'm sick of you, you and your twisted games. How did it feel to die Naraku, I hope it hurt, because this time I intend to make it permanent!"


End file.
